Fairy Tail: Next Generation ¡Water and Fire!
by kira.renge
Summary: Fairy Tail ha cambiado... para bien. La nueva generacion se vera envuelta en pasionales romances y una peligrosa aventura con la llegada de una chica de cabello castaño que le quitara el aliento a cierto rubio idiota que se vera consumido por sus mas bajo deseos de "Querer hacerla suya". Romance, aventura, humor y... ¡LEMON! todo y mas. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD. TAMBIEN HAY NALU XD
1. ¡Enamoramiento de dragon!

**Desclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama. Pero si fuera mío el Nalu, Gale, Jerza y Gruvia no serían más que solo una insinuación seria 100% reales y colocaría en cada capítulo momentos XD.

**LEER!**

"Hola, en este Fic colocare dos OC's hechos por mí que podrán encontrar en mi Diviantart **xKIRAxRENGEx**. El primer Oc lleva mi nombre "_Kira Renge_" les digo que no soy yo, solo es mi Oc que tiene cualidades de mi como mi personalidad, pero repito **NO** soy yo. Y el segundo es _Hyugo Kaiyuu _el Oc de mi amigo. Estos dos personajes participaran en este Fic y por el momento no les diré cuál es el papel de cada uno, pero conocerán a la chica ahora.

Bien el otro detalle es que este es un Fic que **protagonizaran los hijos** de nuestros adorados personajes. Al final del capítulo colocare una pequeña ficha de los hijos que aparecieron en este capítulo, aunque sea un Fic de hijos los momentos como **Nalu, Gruvia, Gale y Jerza** como de otras tendrán su momento y lugar. Tengo que mencionar que como aquí la mayoría de los personajes están entre los 17 y 20 años puede que coloque **LEMON** si como lo oyeron tal vez pondré Lemon. No sé qué otra cosa les tengo que decir, solo que… **DISFRUTEN!** Ah, es una historia romántica, comedia y aventura Dividida en dos sagas. La primera saga se llama "_Lover Dragons_" y la segunda se llama "_El destino del Fénix azul_" para que sepan, la primera es para encariñarse con los personajes y la segunda para el drama y peleas junto a las complicaciones"

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡ENAMORAMIENTO DE DRAGON!**

Los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban por el acogedor cuarto matrimonial. Una pareja dormía plácidamente. Los orbes oscuros con una ligera tonalidad verdosa comenzaban a abrirse con pereza, se incorporó mientras se brotaba un ojo pegando un gran bostezo. Las sabanas se deslizaron de su cuerpo hasta la cintura cubriendo solamente lo necesaria ya que estaba desnudo después de una larga noche de placentero y salvaje sexo junto a su amada. Giro su rostro, una cálida y bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el cuerpo delicado y femenino recostado a su lado.

Los hermosos cabellos desparramados en el colchón, la sabana que le cubría hasta la cintura y los pechos cubiertos por su brazo y cabello, erótica sencillamente erótica, maldecía esa exuberante belleza que a pesar de los años no perdía e incluso lo calentaba, sí que lo calentaba hasta el grado de querer hacerle el amor justo en ese minuto. El pelirrosa deslizo sus dedos acariciando la cintura de la su amada con suavidad, sintiendo el delicioso contacto de sus dedos con esa tersa piel blanca como la porcelana la cual se le hacía agua a la boca y deseaba hundir sus dientes y dejar un sinfín de marcas que dejara en claro que ella era suya y solo suya. No podía creer lo mucho que la amaba es mas no podía creer que ella lo amara siendo un total desastre, había que ser sinceros el no era la persona más cuerda que digamos, pero el hecho de que ella aun con sus erros se quedara a su lado lo embargaba de una gran felicidad. Miro el espejo frente a la cama.

Se miró detalladamente, era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado con los años, joder si no supiera que era el sentiría que la persona reflejada en ese espejo era un total desconocido, pero no era él y eso le encantaba. Su cuerpo bronceado, pero no tanto como para estar muy bronceado más bien era un color tostado suave y también lo bien esculpido que lo tenía, no tan musculoso como Laxus y Elfman, pero ya no era el mismo flacucho de antaño, joder tenía que admitir que su cuerpo para su edad era bastante deseado incluso ahora todavía tenía ese aire juvenil. Su rostro más maduro y casi imperceptibles arrugas-_que agradecía_- lo hacían parecer un hombre sensato e imponente, cosa que le hacía bastante gracia ya no se encontraba una persona _"Sensata",_ su cabello rosa y alborotaba con todavía aquel brillo juvenil combinaban al contracte de sus ojos jade, era un majar para la vista de cualquier mujer, y si supieran lo bueno que era en el área de complacer a una mujer, demonios, tendría más de una intentando ser la amante, pero él era fiel a su chica, a su esposa. Había cambiado físicamente, pero para bien.

-**Vaya que soy guapo**-rio entre dientes con algo de egocentrismo

Volvió a mirar a la mujer, su mujer con una mirada tan amorosa como lujuriosa. Observo la mano izquierda de su esposa y luego la propia viendo un anillo dorado símbolo de su alianza, luego miro la muñeca de la misma mano donde un dragón, como los chinos, cruzaba su mano como una pulsera roja. La observo con nostalgia con nostalgia, aquella marca se la había hecho cuando la había hecho su mujer, su compañera, su amante dragón. La marca que un Dragon Slayer le hace a su amor único de por vida, beso con cariño la marca roja.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**-N-Natsu**-gimió la mujer cuando el arremetió dentro de su virginal cuerpo

**-¿Te lastime?-**pregunto preocupado al ver las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas

Ella negó y con una sonrisa lo beso con tanto amor que era una derrocha de pura dulzura. Pasaron unos minutos cuando ella sintió que el malestar cesaba y movió sus caderas, el no necesito nada más y la penetro, quería ser amable, pero no podía su deseo bestial le decía que debía coger ese cuerpo de una manera no muy santa. Se mordió el labio lastimándose. Los ojos de la chica lo vieron y tiro de él lamiendo su herida, probando su sangre. El sonrió satisfecho, lo que ella no sabía era que los Dragon Slayer cuando toman a su pareja tanto ella como el intercambiaban unas gotas de sangre para que la unión entre ellos fuera tan permanente que nada ni nadie pudiera romper. Luego de varias corridas de parte de ella el también comenzó a sentir como su fin se acercaba, aún era increíble el poder haber resistido tanto en esa estrecha cavidad que lo traía como loco, la penetro duro y profundo antes de acabar mordiendo el cuello de su chica degustándose de las gotitas de sangre que salieron de ella.

**-Natsu…-**suspiro cuando el chico cayo jadeante sobre ella**-¿Por qué me has mordido?-**

**-Porque ahora eres mía**-apunto la muñeca izquierda en donde lentamente el tatuaje de dragón iba a pareciendo.

**-¿Qué es esto?-**le pregunto asombrada y al mismo tiempo inmensamente feliz aunque no sabía que era.

-**La marca de mi amor por ti-**le dijo y volvió a moverse con ella cosa que ella no se negó.

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Dejo escapar un suspiro, estaba muy feliz de tenerla a su lado. Todavía recordaba con pesar el día que la perdió, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, aquel día no pudo hacer nada para protegerla solo se quedó allí observando sin mover un solo musculo como la vida de ella se desvanecía frente a él, gracias a Mavies que aquel futuro no sucedió consiguiendo cambiar y ahora ella estaba a su lado en este momento… jamás la dejaría ir.

-**Natsu…-**hablo adormilada incorporándose de apoco dejando expuesto su desnudo torso

-**Qué imagen más erótica**-le dijo con voz ronca y seductora

La mujer miro su cuerpo desnudo y automáticamente los colores se le subieron, aun no se acostumbraba a estar desnuda frente a alguien y más si ese alguien era su pervertido esposo, el cual cuando estaban de esta manera a solas era peor que un animal en celo con el único deseo de hacerle el amor para que ella sintiera que ella era suya y el suyo y el cual también que cada vez que la veía decía algo para avergonzarla diciéndole que le encantaba esa expresión de vergüenza que ponía. Hizo un ligero puchero que aun con los años la hacía ver adorable y con sus mejillas sonrojadas le dijo.

**-Pervertido-**

**-Solo contigo, amor**-sonrió posicionándose encima de ella aumentando su sonrojo

**-¿Qué haces? Los ni…-**pero la callo con un demandante beso

**-No están, ya habrán salido al gremio**-beso su frente-**Me enciendes. Te quiero hacer mía ahora-**

Ella rio por eso-**Tonto**-paso sus manos por el cuello de su pareja-**Yo ya soy tuya**-

-**Y a este idiota le encanta eso**-olio su cuello embriagándose con su fragancia**-Mi aroma esta en todo tu cuerpo-**

**-¿Por qué será?-**se rio levemente**-Te amo, Natsu-**

El pelirrosa sonrió cálidamente para sí besar con pasión los labios de su amada, sus lenguas luchaban por dominio mientras las ásperas y grandes manos del hombre comenzaban a acariciar los pechos sacándole jadeos a su mujer, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, momento que provecho para lamer el cuello blanquecino hasta la oreja mordiéndola levemente.

**-Te amo**-le susurro-**Lucy…-**

Y de esta manera la pasional pareja de esposos comenzaron aquel acto de amor. Moviéndose al vaivén de aquel frenesí que cada vez que al verse se encendía, la habitación se llenó de incontables gemidos mientras cada uno aclamaba con deseo el nombre del otro. ¿Quién diría que ellos serían tan… calientes?

* * *

Mirajane limpiaba la barra con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba. Con los años se había vuelto más hermosa que antes a lo igual que muchas de las chicas que ahora eran hermosas mujeres. Utilizaba un vestido parecido al de antaño, su flequillo ahora lo usaba suelto y su largo cabello tenía dos pequeñas trenzas unidas detrás de su cabeza con un broche de flor y el resto de su albino cabello suelto. Miro hacia un lado de la barra y una mirada cariñosa apareció en su rostro al ver a una chica de 15 años y hermosa cabellera verde ayudarla, su retoño, su hija… su Yuuna.

**-¿Qué tengo, Mamá?-** le pregunto la peli verde mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules que heredo de ella

**-Nada cariño, solo que estas tan grande**-le dijo con ternura y voz melancólica

-**Ahora sonríes, sabes que estoy ayudándote por lo sucedido en la última misión**-dejo el vaso a un lado de un pequeño golpe mientras su rostro se reflejaba una mirada de pocos amigos- **Mamá quiero ir con papá-**

-**Oh cállate, Yuuna. Destruiste media ciudad solo para atrapar un simple ladrón, estas castigada**-se cruzó de brazos hablando con autoridad-**sabes que el maestro tuvo que pagar por los daños-**

-**No es justo**-hizo un puchero-**Sabes que manejar el Satan Soul no es sencillo-**

**-Yo a tu edad ya la manejaba y era maga clase S-**le recordó

**-Demonio-**

**-Mocosa-**

Ambas se miraron para luego reír, a pesar de que solían pelear a menudo ambas se tenían una gran cariño. Yuuna adoraba a su madre, era su ejemplo por eso decidió aprender la magia que tanto hacia destacar a su ídolo. Mirajane lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que se molestara con ella cada vez que utilizaba sin cuidado su magia. Pues era muy destructiva.

* * *

En otra parte del gremio una mujer de cabello azulado y ojos azules con un tono más oscuro, alababa las gracias de su pequeño hijo que jugaba con una pequeña burbuja de agua muy concentrado. Juvia no había notado en que momento un hombre de cabello negro azulado se acercó por detrás abrazándola sorpresivamente y soplado cerca de su oído estremeciéndola.

**-¡GRAY!-**chillo girándose cosa que el hombre aprovecho para besarla

**-Ya volví-**le dijo al separarse-**Hola a ti también campeón-**

Gray desordeno los oscuros cabellos del infante provocando que este perdiera la concentración y su burbuja de agua se deshiciera sacándole un adorable puchero y una mirada de molestia dirigida a su progenitor. El Fullbuster rio por lo bajo, junto sus manos creando el símbolo de Fairy Tail con hielo para él, se lo entrego haciéndolo sonreír con entusiasmo, una de las cosas que el niño adoraba era la forma en que su padre utilizaba su magia.

-**Hola mamá, Papá**-saludaron dos chicos

El mayor de los Fullbuster de unos 18 años, cabellera azul y ojos oscuros, Ryuto Fullbuster una réplica de su padre con la diferencia que no tenía el habito de empelotarse como él. La otra persona era la versión de Juvia con el cabello de Gray y ojos azules, hermosa así se podría definir la apariencia de la segunda hija de los Fullbuster, Umi Fullbuster de 16 años poseedora de la magia de su padre y con el vergonzoso, pero más moderado, habito de desvestirse.

El matrimonio les sonrió cálidamente a sus hijos mientras estos se sentaban en la misma mesa para contarles como les había ido en la última misión. El pequeño hijo, Kano, se sentó en las piernas de su hermana enseñándole la figura de hielo, la chica le sonrió y comenzó a contarles lo sucedido. Entusiasmando al pequeño que no hallaba la hora de algún día también ir con sus hermanos a una misión.

* * *

Desde otra mesa, una chica de cabello azul y ojos rojizos miraba ceñuda al niño, no, joven de su misma edad, 18 años, leer un libro totalmente concentrado. No podía creer que ambos eran hermanos mellizos siendo tan pero tan diferentes. En primer lugar ella tenía el cabello azul y ojos rojos y él era pelinegro de ojos avellana, ella se parecía a su madre y el a su padre, pero no tenía esa apariencia de malote que su padre tenía, ya que al mezclarla con la de su madre su apariencia era menos musculosa aunque no era bueno engañarse por las apariencias él era fuerte, muy fuerte. Gruño, hasta sus gustos eran diferentes, apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos mirando hacia su lado izquierdo viendo como dos siluetas se acercaban a ellos.

El hombre, Gajeel Redfox, se acercaba saludando a la chica con un ligero gesto cariñoso y luego al chico con un golpe en la cabeza que provoco una mirada de pocos amigos en él. Levy suspiro y se sentó junto a su hija.

**-¿Cómo les fue, mamá?-**pregunto

-**Bien Sakura, aunque tu padre se devoro una banca, tres postes, una señal de…-**

**-Ya, Ya enana, pero conseguimos el objetivo**-sonrió mientras molestaba a su hijo

**-Gajeel deja de molestar a Taiga**-le regaño

**-Nah… es muy divert…-**pero no alzo a terminar ya que recibió un puñetazo

**-¡Por un demonio deja de joderme Oto-san!**-le grito molesto

Gajeel rio para luego devolverle el golpe al chico iniciando una típico pelea padre e hijo, si muy típica. A Levy y a Sakura les resbalo por la nunca una_ GRAN _gota, siempre era igual con ellos dos. Taiga era un chico bastante tranquilo, pero el idiota de hierro siempre conseguía sacar el lado oscuro del chico, Por otro lado Sakura aunque era el vivo reflejo de su madre tenía la personalidad de su padre… un carácter problemático. La peli azul mayor sonrió, amaba a su familia.

* * *

Un pelirrojo de ojos marrones comía con entusiasmo una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas, a pesar de su apariencia madura como la de su padre, su amor por los pasteles heredado de su madre causaba que la imagen se quebrara y así a sus 21 años Kyota Fernández era uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio y también coronaba como el chico más deseado de la revista Sorceres.

**-Oni-chan ¿Cuándo llegara mamá?-**pregunto una niña de 10 años y cabellera azul zafiro

-**No sé, Miyu**- respondió sin mucho interés

-**Oni-chan ¿Me entrenas un poquito?-**

-**Más tarde**-y se metió un gran trozo en su boca

-**Oni-chan… eres raro**-se burlo

**-Mírate en un espejo y después hablamos**-le sonrió divertido

-**Mooo eres un idiota anciano**-inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero

-**Puede ser, después de todo soy 11 años mayor que tu**-

La niña lo miro molesta a su hermano, odiaba cuando la trataba como una cría tonta, normalmente era una persona muy gentil, pero cuando comía su estúpido pastel era algo más distante y molesto ¡Hasta la utilizaba como entretención! Y así lo maldijo incontables veces.

-**Miyu-chan ¿Juguemos?**-pregunto una niña de cabello rubio y ojos marrones y algo aviolatados.

-**Claro, Sara-chan**-y se fue con la niña.

* * *

La hija de Mira alzo su mirada emocionada, una de las cosas que amaba era lo bullicioso que era el gremio, hasta ahora estaba muy silencioso, pero como dijo _"hasta ahora"_ y para que el gremio estallara en risas unas cuantas personas más y dos de esas estaban por llegar faltaban para eso. Mirajane miro a la peli verde y también sonrió.

* * *

Las puestas se abrieron dejando ver a dos siluetas. Una de cabello rosa y otra rubia. Ryuto y Sakura se pararon rápidamente de sus sillas y ambos chicos corrieron hacia los recién llegados, más específicos hacia el rubio. Ryuto ataco con su magia de agua y Sakura con su magia de DS de hierro.

El recién llegado esquivo ambos ataques y de un solo golpe mando a volar a los dos. Las llamas en sus manos hacían que su cabello rubio como el sol brillara tomando un tono color oro aunque lo distinguía aquella mecha en su flequillo rosada. Sus ojos jades miraron con diversión lo sucedido.

**-Es que no se cansan idiotas**-se burló el rubio

**-Maldito volcán dorado ¿No tienes puntos ciegos?-**se paró sonriente el peli azul

-**Vaya, jamás podremos noquearte**-gruño la peli azul para luego sonreír-**Eres un monstro… Igneel**-

**-¿Monstro? Si quieren ver uno miren a Na…-**pero no término ya que fue golpeado en la cabeza de tal manera que quedo incrustado en el suelo

**-No me metas en tus tonterías mocoso-**lo levanto del suelo mirándolo con malestar-**Soy capaz de quemarte hasta las entrañas-**

**-A-Aye**-asintió con terror, si su hermana decía algo era mejor escucharla

**-Me parece**-lo soltó haciéndolo caer nuevamente y sonriendo, Tsundere.

**-Bruja…-**murmuro entre dientes

**-Igneel recuerda que yo también tengo buen oído-**le dijo sin mirarlo aunque no hacía falta para atemorizarlo

El chico sonrió nervioso mostrando sus relucientes colmillos, la sonrisa heredara de su padre. La chica lo miro con cansancio y le devolvió la sonrisa, no podía enojarse con el… era su hermano después de todo, su hermanito.

Igneel Dragneel de 18 años. Rubio con una mecha rosada en el flequillo y bellos ojos jade oscuro, físicamente casi igual a su padre con la ligera diferencia-_a excepción del color de su pelo_- es que el no utiliza el flequillo levantado. No tan infantil y denso como su padre, con la inteligencia y madures de su madre, pero con ligero problema de que suele ser muy terco para aceptar ideas y ayuda de otros ¡Ah! De vez en cuando es dominado por los genes Dragneel los cuales lo han metido y meterán en serios problemas.

Nashi Dragneel de 20 años. Cabello rosa y largo, bellos y cautivantes ojos con un delicioso tono achocolatado, Nashi posee-_para desgracia de su padre_- el mismo cuerpo que su madre, a pesar de su apariencia madura la Dragneel es completamente revoltosa y destructiva teniendo así el record de la mayor cantidad de desastres en un… MES, aunque de vez en cuanto suele hablar con gran madures y cortesía, pero siempre más de una persona consigue sacar su lado agresivo como hace unos instantes.

Los Dragneel saludaron con gran entusiasmo a los miembros del gremio que no eran todos, pero si lo estuvieran en ese mínimo caso el gremio ya… no existiría. Entre risas y peleas nuevamente las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

Igneel sintió un extraña corriente pasar por toda su columna vertebral, su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan… abrumado. Un delicioso aroma a limón ataco sus sentidos enloqueciéndolo, haciéndole agua a la boca. Nashi por su parte frunció el entrecejo dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada, miro a su hermano sorprendiéndose de verlo nervioso y… ¿Sonrojado?

"_No será que…"_pensó la pelirrosa

La atención de todos fue a parar en aquel enigmático extraño o mejor dicho extraña ya que esa persona solo llevaba una capa que le cubría la cabeza y estaba amarrada en el cuello dejando apreciar así la vestimenta que estaba usando la cual consistía en un top blanco, una chaqueta negra, una falda verde musgo y botas largas y marrones (**N/A:** para más información el dibujo de perfil del Oc, NO leer datos ya que no concordaran con la historia en sí). Su rostro oculto y una gran mochila que le cuadriplicaba el tamaño en su espalda, con bastante dificultad entro en el gremio. Mira salió rápidamente de la barra en dirección de la extraña al ver como esta se tambaleaba.

Igneel miro a la chica sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, como un deseo desconocido. No tenía idea de quien era, pero lo hacía sentir raro y su aroma con deseos de devórala por lo cual se sintió como un terrible pervertido.

**-¿Quién eres?**-pregunto amablemente la albina

La encapuchada alzo un poco su mirada y de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó, encantadora. La oji azul se fijó que la joven misteriosa al parecer tenía unos bellos ojos marrones como chocolate o ¿Manjar? Confuso. La chica estaba por hablar cuando su mirada se nublo y se desmayó. La Justine, Mira está casada con Fried, antes de que la chica cayera al suelo la atrapo y de apoco se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la chica en sus brazos. Con voz débil la joven misteriosa le dijo.

**-Y-yo… q-quiero… ver… a Salamander-**

Cuando quedo totalmente fuera de combate todos en el gremio se miraron confundidos por lo recién sucedido, no sabían porque la chica deseaba ver a Natsu y sobre todo ¿Quién era? La maga del Satan soul miro a la chica y sonrió, tenía un pequeño presentimiento con la llegada de esta pequeña chica, se movió tratando de pararse para llevar a la joven a la enfermería cuando el hijo mayor de los Fullbuster se le adelanta cargando a la joven en sus brazos como una princesa.

-**Yo la llevo, tía Mira**-le sonrió el peli azul-**no creo que te la puedas-**

**-Gracias Ryuto-kun**-le sonrió parándose

El joven Dragneel que había presenciado lo sucedido apretó sus puños con fuerza y de manera inconsciente también soltó un gruñido entre diente, no tenía idea de porque le molestaba tanto que el peli azul tocara a esa chica cuando ni siquiera la había visto en su vida, pero un deseo posesivo se despertaba en el con solo sentir su presencia. Nashi miro disimuladamente al rubio riendo por lo bajo ya que su pensamiento al parecer resultaba ser lo correcto, su hermanito estaba experimentando "_ESO_" y al experimentar "_ESO_" las cosas se pondrían muy divertidas ahora. Aunque siendo sinceros le sorprendía que el chico sintiera "_ESO_" por alguien a quien ni siquiera habían visto antes, pero después de todo todos los Dragon Slayer tienen una forma diferente de experimentar "_ESO_" y también difiere entre hombre y mujeres. Negó y lo miro con cariño, solo esperaba que el fuera capaz de enfrentarlo sin problemas.

* * *

Pasaron largos minutos en los que todos se debatían quien demonios era la chica que descansaba en la enfermería. Cuando el Fullbuster volvió de la enfermería Umi le había preguntado a su hermano sobre la muchacha, pero este negó diciéndole que ella no se parecía a nadie que haya visto antes aunque era muy hermosa cosa que escucho claramente un celoso rubio que intentaba controlar su magia para que no se descontrolara sin todavía entender ese confuso sentimiento.

* * *

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver a un muy feliz matrimonio que hacia acto de presencia tomados de las manos. El pelirrosa apenas puso un pie en el gremio su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo tratando de oler el ambiente para corroborar si realmente estaba pasando lo que el creí que pasaba.

**-¿Natsu?**-la rubia miro algo curiosa a su marido

**-No puede ser… no es posible**-murmuro entre dientes

**-¿Qué cosa?**-le pregunto dado que lo había escuchado

Natsu la miro y le sonrió alegremente-**Ella está aquí Luce-**

**-¿Ella?-**alzo una ceja confundida, lo pensó un poco y sonrió también**-¡¿Enserio?!-**

La pareja camino por el gremio acercándose a increíble velocidad hacia la barra donde estaba Mirajane ignorando a su totalidad las miradas que tenían encima. EL Dragneel estaba a punto de preguntarla cuando una suave voz llego a sus oídos haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera a la escalera sacándole una enorme sonrisa.

**-¿Natsu-san?-**

La encapuchada que ahora ya no llevaba capucha bajaba por las escaleras observando al Dragneel mayor. Los presentes observaron los rasgos de la chica y realmente no se parecía nadie que ellos conocieran, pero era muy linda. Tenía facciones delgadas, piel ni muy blanca ni muy moreda, ojos marrones y cabello castaño como el chocolate. EL flequillo en su mayoría estaba hacia el lado derecho de su cara junto a una larga mecha que llegaba hasta su hombro y del lado izquierdo dos mechas que cortas y una que pasaba por detrás de su oreja. La chica sonrió enormemente y se lazo hacia el pelirrosa dándole un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió gustoso.

**-Estas tan grande, hace 5 años que no te veo-**acaricio el cabello de la muchacha-**oye, ella es Lucy mi esposa-**

La castaña se alejó un poco del Dragneel para ver a la rubia que le sonreía. Se despegó en su totalidad y la abrazo amistosamente, la rubia se sorprendió y luego correspondió el abrazo ella desde hace mucho que deseaba conocerla.

-**Lucy-san eres muy guapa**-sonrió-**No puedo creer que estés casado con eso, debes amarlo mucho**-

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**la miro molesto mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas

**-jejeje- **reía la chica

Todos tenía una cara de asombro, eso era inusual, si no fuera porque ya los conocían dirían que parecían una feliz familia que acabada de verse luego de mucho tiempo. Gajeel entrecerró sus ojos observándola notando algo diferente en ella. El silencio era abrasador, nadie parecía querer romper esa extraña y tierna escena hasta que cansado de esperar una explicación Gray decidió romper con ese silencio.

**-Cabeza de la lava ¿Quién es ella?-**le pregunto sin rodeos

**-Mi hija**-respondió con una amplia sonrisa recibiendo un merecido golpe de su esposa

**-Natsu no los confundas-**le regaño

-**Lo siento, lo siento**- se disculpó y miro a la castaña**-Vamos, preséntate-**

La joven algo temerosa se alejo de los Dragneel y se paró frente a los miembros, sus ojos viajaron sobre cada persona, pero aunque fue una fracción de segundos su ojos marrón chocolate chocaron con los jade del rubio sintiendo algo raro. Negó y los miro, se inclinó en una reverencia y al enderezarse sonrió de tal manera que hiso latir el corazón de más de uno de los miembros, en especial el de cierto muchacho rubio que no tenía al parecer planeado quitarle la mirada de encima.

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kira Renge, pueden llamarme Kira**-apunto al pelirrosa mayor-**Soy la ahijada y alumna de Natsu-san, por lo cual se podría decir que soy su hija en cierta medida. Yo bueno… verán**-junto sus dedos tímidamente**-vengo para unirme al gremio-**

**-¿Qué magia ocupas?-**le pregunto emocionada Yuuna, por alguna razón la chica le agradaba mucho

**-Yo…-**

**-Eres una de nosotros-le** dijo la pelirrosa-**Una Dragon Slayer**-se acercó un poco más-**Y eres una de agua, es la primera vez que veo una de agua. Además hueles un poquito a cenizas… fuego**-

Kira rio y sonrió-**Ah, eso es porque…-**

**-Yo le enseñe un poco de mi magia y Izumi le enseño magia de fuego, Izumi es el dragón del agua aunque mi padre también ayudo**-le dijo el Dragneel

Aun dudosos nadie pregunto más sobre eso, no querían incomodar a la chica, además la sonrisa del pelirrosa parecía no querer desaparecer. El Dragneel conocía a la niña incluso antes de nacer dado que una de sus misiones dio con el pueblo y ayudo en el parto, casi muere cuando la madre de la joven apretó su mano juraría que incluso escucho el crujir de sus huesos, por la ayuda del pelirrosa los padres de la Renge estuvieron muy agradecidos y decidieron nombrar al pelirrosa como el padrino de la castaña, la segunda vez que la vio la niña tenía 2 cortos años y desde allí se había dedicado a entrenarla. Sabía que la chica cumplía todos y cada una de los requisitos que un mago de Fairy tail debía tener, pero algo lo desconcertaba.

-**Kira ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo?-**le pregunto sabiendo que los padres de la chica eran reacios a dejarla salir del pueblo

-**Claro, por algo estoy aquí**-le dedico una sonrisa que disimilo lo tenso de sus hombros

-**Supongo-**dijo algo dudoso

Levy se acercó a la chica y le dijo-**Sabes ki-chan para unirte a Fairy Tail tu…-**

**-Debo pelear con un miembro ¿No?-**

**-Si-**

Oh, la cosa se había complicado, todos se miraron y nadie desidia quien sería el que la enfrentara. La castaña parecía ser una chica de aspecto delicado, no parecía tener más de 17 años, el aura que emanaba era tan inocente que dudaban de poder hacerle algún daño. Taiga al ver que nadie se movía se acercó.

-**Si no les molesta yo lo haría**-hablo con algo de duda

**-No-**negó el pelirrosa-**Es preferible alguien con más experiencia para ella, un mago de clase S de mi generación-**

**-¡¿De la muestra?!-**exclamo la rubia alarmada-**¡Podrían lastimarla!-**

**-Descuida, yo sé porque lo digo**-le sonrio despreocupado

**-Entonces yo lo hare**-se acercó el Redfox-**quiero probar la fuerza de tu alumna, Salamander-**

**-A mí me parece bien**-asintió el Dragneel-**Todos a la parte trasera del gremio-**

**-HAI, MASTER-**gritaron los miembros saliendo hacia la parte tracera

Tal cual como leyeron, el maestro de Fairy Tail era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, en un principio estaba reacio a la idea cunado se lo propuso Laxus el cual había sido la primera opción, pero no le apeteció diciendo que prefería que le gremio quedara a manos de alguien que siempre se las jugaba por este sin importar poner su vida en riesgo, alguien que irradiara confianza, que sea un claro ejemplo de lo que Fairy tail significaba, Natsu era perfecto además era fuerte. Cuando tomo el puesto algo en el cambio para bien, maduro y ahora entendía lo que el Maestro Makarov sentía cada vez que destrozaban algo sus "hijos", pero no podía quejarse amaba al gremio así como era, además tenía a Lucy quien siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle con el manejo, mucho de lo que había logrado se lo debía a ella.

* * *

**-Igneel ¿Qué tienes?-**le pregunto Ryuto al ver una aura oscura tras el chico cuando caminaba hacia el patio

-**No la vuelvas a tocar**-gruño y siguió su camino

**-¿A quién?-**pregunto, pero el rubio estaba ya muy lejos para oírlo

Nashi quien vio lo sucedido trataba de no reír, su hermano resultaba ser una persona bastante posesivo, se acercó a Ryuto y le dio una palmada en el hombro, el peli azul la miro confundido.

-**No te preocupes, pero es mejor que te mantengas a distancia-**le aconsejo

-**No te entiendo ¿A quién se refiera Igneel?-**se cruzó de brazos

-**A ella, a la nueva, a Kira**-rio la pelirrosa

**-¿Por qué? la acaba de conocer**-eso sí que lo confundía

**-No lo comprenderás, es cosa de dragones**-puso sus dedos en su barbilla y sonrió-**Solo te diré que Igneel entro en la etapa de las parejas-**

**-¿Pareja? Es eso que le ocurre a los dragon slayer como Tío Natsu, tío Gajeel, tío Laxus, ahora lo entiendo**-rio por lo bajo-**Eso quiere decir…-**

**-Que Igneel está enamorado-**

**-Increíble-**

**-Lo es, nunca pensé que le pasaría esto a el-**miro a su hermano con una sonrisa**-amor a primera vista ¿No?-**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Bien este es un nuevo proyecto, es algo diferente creo a lo que por lo menos yo he leído de los FIC de hijos. Aquí abra tanto romance empalagoso, como Lime y Lemos provocativos. Los hijos que aparecieron no son todos faltan varios aun. Quiero que me den su sincera opinión de este Fic. Si no les llama la atención voy y lo borro así de sencillo. POR FAVOR no se atengan de sus comentarios, no me importa si es una crítica, consejo, felicitación o si es largo yo siempre lo recibiré gustosa y sin quejas. Espero que sea de su agrado y ahora.**_

_**NOTA**_: si quieren saber cómo son físicamente la nueva generación en mi divianart (xKiraxRengex) podrán encontrar las imagen que hasta el momento he sudo las cuales son de los hijos de Natsu y Lucy. Pronto iré agregando más de la nueva generación de este Fic. También hay imágenes de Igneel y Kira.

_**¿Merezco REVIEWS por este proyecto? Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi alimento**_

* * *

**LAS FICHAS DE LOS HIJO QUE APARECIERON EN ESTE FIC:**

_**OC:**_

**Nombre:** kira Renge

**EDAD:** 17 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon salyer de agua (Dragón, Izumi)

**GUSTOS:** Leer y las aventuras

**NO LE GUSTA:** Las mentiras y estudiar

**COLOR DE PELO: **Castaño

**COLOR DE OJOS:** castaño claro

**DATO:** Kira es una chica alegre y cariñosa, se le hace difícil no confiar en las personas. En ocasiones a pesar de su gran paciencia suele irritarse a gran medida causando un miedo peor que el de Erza. Para más datos seguir la historia.

_**FAMILIA DRAGNEEL (NatsuxLucy):**_

**Nombre:** Nashi Dragneel

**EDAD:** 20 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon salyer de fuego

**GUSTOS:** fuego, pelear y causar alborotos

**NO LE GUSTA:** estar tranquila, a los que lastiman a su familia

**COLOR DE PELO:** rosado

**COLOR DE OJOS:** cafés

**DATO:** Nashi es una chica energética de sensual cuerpo, a pesar de parecer madura ella es una chica de lo más infantil tanto o más que su padre. En ocasiones suele comportarse algo contradictoria por lo cual muchos la consideran algo tsundere.

**Nombre:** Igneel Dragneel

**EDAD:** 18 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon salyer de fuego

**GUSTOS: **el calor, pelear y leer

**NO LE GUSTA: **las reglas y órdenes

**COLOR DE PELO: **rubio con una mecha rosa en su flequillo

**COLOR DE OJOS:** verde oscuro, casi ónix

**DATO:** Igneel es un joven sensato y de un carácter complicado, suele ser muy terco y no aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Cuando pequeño había jurado jamás enamorarse, por razones que sabrán después, es un increíble peleador conocido por varios como un monstruo.

_**FAMILIA FULBUSTER (GrayxJuvia):**_

**Nombre:** Ryuto Fullbuster

**EDAD: **18 años

**MAGIA: **elemental, agua

**GUSTOS:** le gusta la playa y su familia

**NO LE GUSTA:** lo picante y perder

**COLOR DE PELO:** azul

**COLOR DE OJOS:** negro azulado

**DATO:** Ryuto es un chico alegre y despreocupado, le encanta pelear con Igneel. Es fuerte a pesar de que no suele demostrarlo muy a menudo, le causa mucha gracia el nuevo comportamiento de su amigo.

**Nombre:** Umi Fullbuster

**EDAD:** 16 años

**MAGIA: **moldeadora de hielo

**GUSTOS:** le gusta lo cálido a pesar de ser maga de hielo y también Igneel

**NO LE GUSTA:** los rivales de amor y los mentirosos

**COLOR DE PELO:** negro azabache

**COLOR DE OJOS:** azul marino

**DATO:** Umi esta secretamente enamorada de Igneel… bueno no tan secretamente enamorada dado que gran parte del gremio lo sabe, pero menos este. Jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de declararse pero eso jamás la ha desaminado. Es alegre y se avergüenza de su habito de desnudarse.

**Nombre:** Kano Fullbuster

**EDAD:** 5 años

**MAGIA:** elemental, agua

**GUSTOS:** su familia, el agua y Fairy Tail

**NO LE GUSTA:** nada en específico

**COLOR DE PELO:** negro azulado

**COLOR DE OJOS:** azul marino

**DATO**: es un niño algo callado, pero muy alegre. Sueña con realizar su primera misión.

_**FAMILIA REDFOX (GajeelxLevy):**_

**Nombre**: Taiga Redfox

**EDAD:** 18 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon slayer y escritura solida

**GUSTOS:** Leer

**NO LE GUSTA:** que lo molesten

**COLOR DE PELO:** negro

**COLOR DE OJOS:** avellana

**DATO:** Taiga es un chico tranquilo, pero de gran fuerza. No suele meterse en peleas ya que las encuentra innecesarias siendo así uno de los miembros más centrados de Fairy tail. Siente un extraño sentimiento hacia a hija de Mirajane.

**Nombre:** Sakuara Redfox

**EDAD:** 18 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon slayer de hierro

**GUSTOS:** pelear, las aventuras y su padre

**NO LE GUSTA:** que la comparen con su hermano, perder y ser llama cría o niña

**COLOR DE PELO:** azul

**COLOR DE OJOS:** rojos

**DATO:** Sakura es una chica "problema" es una de las más propensas a causar desastres junto a Nashi. No le gusta que la comparen con su hermano ya que a pesar de ser gemelos-_no idénticos_- son muy diferentes en gustos, tiene un pequeño complejo con el término cría, niña hasta pequeña que le causa un gran malestar.

_**FAMILIA FERNANDEZ (JellalxErza):**_

**Nombre:** Kaito Fernandez

**EDAD:** 21 años

**MAGIA:** Re-equipar y cuerpo celestial (N/A: creo que así se llamaba la magia de jellal)

**GUSTOS:** AMA el pastel y Nashi

**NO LE GUSTA:** que lo molesten cuando come, que molesten a quienes le importa y las malas personas

**COLOR DE PELO:** escarlata

**COLOR DE OJOS:** Marrón

**DATO:** Kaito es un joven amable y considerada casi todo el tiempo exceptuando cuando come pastel de fresas, odia la fama así que no le gusta ver su cara en revistas, es un chico fuerte y tenebroso cuando se enoja. Kaito es uno de los personajes que más entiendo y le tiene paciencia a nashi, nunca lo ha dicho pero siente un gran amor hacia ella.

**Nombre:** Miyu Fernández

**EDAD:** 10 años

**MAGIA:** re-equipar

**GUSTOS:** entrenar, pasar el tiempo con sus amigas y estar en el gremio

**NO LE GUSTA:** que se burlen de ella, odia el pastel de fresas y tiene una rivalidad con… SE-CRE-TO

**COLOR DE PELO:** azul zafiro

**COLOR DE OJOS:** Marrón

**DATO:** Miyu es una chica dulce e inteligente, no suele meterse en problemas, pero también suele ser arrastrada en las travesuras de sus compañeros. Adora a su hermano, pero detecta cuando la ignora por comer pastel del cual ahora tiene una gran aversión.

_**FAMILIA JUSTINE (FriedxMirajane):**_

**Nombre:** Yunna Justine

**EDAD:** 15 años

**MAGIA:** Take over, Satan Soul

**GUSTOS:** salir de misión, su madre, Lucy y escuchar música

**NO LE GUSTA:** limpiar vasos y ser regañada

**COLOR DE PELO:** Verde

**COLOR DE OJOS:** azules

**DATO:** Yuuna es una chica con gran potencial mágico, pero suele descontrolarse al no medir bien su fuerza. Admira mucho a su madre considerándola su ídolo, también siente admiración con Lucy la cual encuentra una persona admirable que a pesar de cómo era el gremio había podido controlarlo y más al estar junto al extraño maestro que tienen. Adora la bulla del gremio y no suele meterse en problemas ya que cuando lo hace las consecuencias son… atroces

_**FAMILIA DREYAR (LaxusXCana):**_

**Nombre:** Sara dreyar

**EDAD:** 10 años

**MAGIA:** Card Magic

**GUSTOS:** estar con sus amigas, los animales y ver el futuro

**NO LE GUSTA:** las cosas dulces debido a que saco algunos sentidos de Dragon slayer y las verduras

**COLOR DE PELO:** rubio

**COLOR DE OJOS:** Marrón con un toque violeta

**DATO: **Sara es una chica dulce que le gusta divertirse, suele atormentar a sus compañeros con las lecturas de sus cartas entreteniéndose en leer accidentes vergonzosos. No le gusta hablar de futuros que significan algo grande, odio en gran medida los dulces lo cual le causa un mal sabor a la boca. No es prácticamente una chica violenta, pero sí de carácter voluble.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EN LA CONTINUACION**


	2. TEAM FIRE

**FAIRY TAIL: Next generation ¡Water and Fire! Saga "Dragon Lover" Opening= Nirvana By Mucc**

**Koareta sekai no sumikko de**

_El sol comienza a salir anunciando un hermoso día tras las montañas._

**Bokura wa sora wo miageteru**

_La luz iluminas las calles de la cálida ciudad de Magnolia._

**Kimi no nukumori wo sagashini**

Las luces abrazan las murallas del destructivo gremio llamado Fairy Tail

**Yuku yo !**

_Un ave vuela por los cielos._

_._

_En el cielo aparece el nombre de "Fairy Tail" suspendido en el aire y bajo este dice "Next generation ¡Water and Fire!"_

_._

**Katetaru nobashiteta yuki parou nai kuse ni**

_Se observan peleas dentro del gremio y Natsu los observa desde el segundo piso. Igneel discute junto a un chico de cabello negro de nombre, Hyugo._

**Sabishisa kakushite tesaguri de aruku**

_Las puertas del gremio se abren y la mirada del hijo de Natsu choca con la castaña de la chica en la puerta. Sonríe._

**Kimi ga inai yoru ni**

_Kira mira el collar en su cuello con lágrimas en sus ojos._

**Hajimete karunjita**

_Igneel está sentado en una gran roca con su mirada en el cielo, Hale lo observa con preocupación._

**Kokoro no naka no itami**

_Hyugo mira sus manos y las hace un puño escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo._

_._

_La cámara algo distorsionada enfoca un pueblo en llamas._

**Kowareta sekai no sumikko de**

_El equipo de fuego se enfrenta contra magos oscuros. Igneel y Hyugo atacan al mismo tiempo_

**Bokura wa sora wo miageteru**

_Mientras Kira con ayuda de Hale lo hacen desde el cielo atacando con bolas de agua. Causando una explosión_

**Kimi no nukumori wo sagashini**

_Kira y Umi pelean con destreza pudiendo ver la mirada seria en cada una_

**Yuku yo !**

_Sus puños impactan en ese momento._

_._

_La cámara en movimiento mientras una masculinas manos acariciar en cuerpo de una mujer que tenía un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_._

**Tsuraida sono te wo binetsuga**

_En un lugar oscuro Kira abraza sus piernas con una mirada ausente, solitaria._

**Kienai akari wo tomo su no**

_La chica mira la figura de una persona que le extiende una mano._

**kimi to nukumori wo sagashi ni**

_La castaña sonríe y toma su mano, pero en ese momento es tirada hacia él y estrechada en sus brazos._

**yukou !**

_El escenario camina y se aprecia un campo de flores._

**MADA MINU SEKAI E TOU...! !**

_El chico de rubios cabellos le sonríe mientras acaricia su rostro y a escasos centímetros de besarla. La pantalla se ilumina quedando en blanco._

**AHORA EL CAPITULO…**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: TEAM FIRE**

La mayoría de los gremios presentes observaba con gran impaciencia. Natsu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba su gran diversión que sentía. Tenía muchas ganas de presenciar el progreso de la castaña en estos últimos 5 años. La joven era la última dragon slayer de agua en todo el mundo, dado que su Dragón Izumi era el último de las especie de los dragones de agua. Sus ojos recorrieron a la chica notando que no solo creció en altura sino que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, era una joven bastante hermosa, demasiado hermosa para su gusto. Gruño al escuchar algunos comentarios lascivos de algunos de los miembros, amaba a esa chica como su propia hija por lo cual no le gustaba nada lo que decían, pero lo que más le molestaba era pensar en un posible pretendiente que quisiera tenerla, oh no, eso sí que no nadie le quitaría a su otra hija de otros padres.

-**Natsu, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar** –le dijo su rubia esposa adivinando lo que pensaba

**-¿Cómo es que…-**

-Te conozco más de lo que crees, se lo que piensas-tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya-Seria lindo tenerla de hija-

**-¿La adoptamos?-**propuso el pelirrosa con entusiasmo

**-Ni lo sueñes, papá-**apareció la Dragneel tras ellos

**-¿Por qué?-**le pregunto su padre

**-Por eso-**apunto a su hermano

El matrimonio se giró en dirección hacia donde su joven hijo estaba. Igneel tenía una mirada de confusión y entusiasmo que teñía sus mejillas de un tono sonrosado, el rubio sonreía de vez en cuando al mirar a la castaña que se estiraba preparándose para la pelea. El Dragneel ignoraba olímpicamente los intentos de Umi Fullbuster en conversar con él. Lucy se cubrió su boca tratando de ocultar su sonrisa cuando su mente imagino a pequeños niños de cabello castaño y ojos jade, dios, eso era adorable, pero por su parte el pelirrosa miro con gran molestia el hecho.

**-¡NO!-**exclamo el pelirrosa

**-¡SI!-**exclamo por su parte la rubia

**-No, No, jamás lo permitiré**-se cruzó de brazos bufando

**-Vamos Natsu, si se casa ella será tu nuera**-le reparte besitos por todo el rostro-**Imagina a tus nietos-**

El pelirrosa ya ablandado por las carisias de su mujer y la idea de tener nietos le encantaba, adoraba a los niños y sus deseos de malcriarlos lo tentaban ¡QUERIA NIETOS Y LOS QUERIA YA! Pero no diría eso en voz alta, todavía eran muy jóvenes para eso, suspiro y miro a su esposa, sonrió de medio lado y la beso con pasión en venganza de las carisias anteriores.

**-Solo espero que Igneel sepa controlarse…-**le dijo al separarse

**-Es nuestro hijo, tu hijo, sabrá manejar esta etapa-**

**-Pero Luce-**hizo un ligero puchero-**Todos los dragones tenemos diferentes maneras de manejarlo, Yo te lleve conmigo de manera inconsciente, Gajeel hirió a Levy y luego no se le despego y Laxus… ¡Es Laxus! Que te digo de Cobra y Wendy es una chica, ella es diferente**-miro a su hijo y luego volvía a Lucy-**Míralo a él, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta ya está coladito por ella, fue atracción instantánea, pero tú y yo sabes que no lo admitirá **-frunció el ceño-S**abes qué pasa cuando un Dragón luego de sentir la atracción le sucede… eso podría dañarla y también a el-**

**-Natsu tenle confianza, sabrá manejarlo**-le sonrió con ternura-**es tu hijo-**

**-Por eso lo digo…-**murmuro entre dientes-**en fin mejor veamos la pelea-**

* * *

Kira se movía inquieta, no se dejaba de mover cosa que incomodaba a Gajeel el cual tenía un tic en un ojo, bufo, esa chica era peor que el estúpido de Salamander ¿Qué no se podía quedar quieta? No podía comprender porque el Dragneel quería que ella peleara con alguien de nivel elevado, la chica no debería pelear con alguien tan… poderoso como él. Yuuna se acercó y miro a ambos magos alzo su mano y dio inicio a la pelea.

Silencio, Gajeel estaba en pose de pelea esperando el ataque y nada, la chica no se movía de donde estaba. Chasqueo la lengua y la miro con algo de reproche.

**-¿No te vas a mover?-**le pregunto con malestar

**-¿Eh? Sí, pero Natsu-san me dijo que no era muy aconsejable dar el primero golpe**-consejo que el pelirrosa también le había dado a sus pequeños

Gajeel suspiro con frustración, esa chica lo iba a volver loco. Estiro sus brazos y los coloco cerca de su boca para lanzar un rugido.

**-Está bien-**puso un pie atrás y se dispuso a atacar-**Tetsuryū no hoko-**

El ataque fue directamente hacia la castaña levantando una gran nueve de polvo. Gajeel rio nervioso al darse cuenta de que había utilizado más fuerza de la necesaria, Levy lo miro muy molesta cosa que lo hiso sudar frio, sus ojos rojizos dieron con el Dragneel que mantenía su sonrisa, alzo una ceja y miro hacia la chica, la nube de polvo se comenzó a desvanecer y la chica… no estaba.

-**Suiryu no saiga**-se escuchó tras el haciéndolo voltear y colocar su brazo transformado en hierro intercediendo el ataque

**-¿Qué cojones?-**miro impresionado a la muchacha

**-demonios lo detuviste-**gruño y se impulsó hacia atrás cayendo de pie

Gajeel la miro de pies a cabeza notando que no tenía ni un solo rasguño. No lo podía creer, estaba seguro de haberla golpeado directamente. Sonrió, esto sería divertido., ahora si le daría.

Su brazo se largó e impacto a la chica en el estómago. La DS de agua tomo el pilar de metal y con rapidez salto sobre este y corrió hacia el DS de hierro. Su pierna se volvió un remolino que iba directo a la cara del pelinegro quien lo tomo y lanzo con fuerza a la muchacha que cayó al suelo como un gato. Lo miro desde esa posición e impulsándose con sus piernas fue directo hacia él. El redfox esperaba un nuevo ataque directo, pero cuando creyó que esta se le acercaría... desapareció.

-**¡Suiryu no Hoko!-**ataco sorprendiéndola

La chica estaba tras él, se giró solo para ver el rugido de agua y…

* * *

**-¡SALUD!-**gritaron los miembros haciendo retumbar las paredes del gremio.

Todos estaban bastante-_Borrachos_-alegres ¡Eufóricos! La pelea había sido corta e impresionante. El maestro, Natsu, celebraba con una gran sonrisa un sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el alcohol alzando una jarra de cerveza en su mano derecha mientras que la otra rodeaba la cintura descaradamente de su esposa la cual estaba como tomate, no por el alcohol sino porque de vez en cuando, cuando nadie veía el pelirrosa bajaba su mano y apretaba sin pudor alguno el trasero de su mujer.

**-Pervertido-**le susurro una sonrojada Lucy que trataba de no perder la cordura

-**Lo sé**-le sonrió con bastante lujuria-**esta noche te quiero en nuestra cama, debajo de mi ¿entendido?**-

**-Idiota**-aparto la mirada apenada

**-Te amo, Lucy-**la acerco a su cuerpo besándola

Las piernas de la rubia flaquearon en ese momento. Se separaron por la estúpida falta de oxígeno momento que el pelirrosa aprovecho para toquetear lo pechos de la mujer, pero estaba vez la respuesta de su mujer no fue la esperada, ya que esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza poniendo un puchero y el entrecejo fruncido. Mas el solo le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

La Dragneel mayor, reía a enorme carcajadas al conversar con un guapo pelirrojo de nombre Kaito que la miraba con bastante cariño cosa que la pelirrosa no alcanzo a notar. En la conversación se les había unido la hermosa hija de Alzack y Viska, Asuka, que veía con diversión el intento del pelirrojo en acercarse a Nashi junto a Noa, una rubia considerada alcohólica en potencia, hija mayor de Laxus y Cana.

-**Así que nuestro pequeño Igneel llego a esa etapa**-rio una borracha rubia

-**Eso me ha sorprendido bastante**-dijo Kaito bebiendo un poco de cerveza

-**Y entonces… ¿Qué pasara con Umi-chan?-**pregunto algo preocupada Azuka

**-¿Umi? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-**respondió con otra pregunta la pelirrosa

-**Que ella esta coladita por Ig-kun**- respondió una albina con lentes

**-¡MAO!-**se abalanzó contra ella la Dragneel-**¿Dónde está Mei?-**

**-No lo sé, puede que con mi padre-**se encogió de hombros la albina**-Me sorprende que ni borracha nos confundas-**

**-Jeje eso es sencillo Mao usa lentes y Mei tiene orejas de gato**-la olfateo-**Además Mao huele diferente a Mei-**

**-Ya veo-**acaricio los rosados cabellos

-**Había olvidado eso también**-apoyo sus codos en la mesa el Fernández- **Umi está enamorada de Igneel-**

**-No hay que hacer, no importa que, Umi debe rendirse**-hablo con seriedad Noa-**Todos sabemos en qué consiste esa etapa, un solo amor y de por vida, solo varia la forma en que sucede eso**-

Todos le dieron la razón a la rubia, querían mucho a Umi después de todo se habían criados todos juntos, pero no podían hacer nada, no era algo que ellos podían cambiar así como así. Era como la maldición de los dragones solo un amor, solo una pareja y solo una oportunidad en la vida. Solo necesitaban que el Dragneel fuera directo con ella, pero el estúpido era demasiado amable.

* * *

**-L-Lo siento-**se disculpó la castaña bajando su mirada

**-…-**No le dijo nada solo mantenía un semblante serio y de brazos cruzados.

**-Eres patético, tornillito**-se burló el Dragneel apareciendo con su esposa

**-Oh, cierra el pico salamander**-gruño molesto**-Sabias que la mocosa no era normal ¡¿Qué mierda le enseñaste?!-**

**-Nada fuera de lo normal-**se encogió de hombros-**Pues ha recibido el mismo entrenamiento de mis hijos**-

Todos lo que estaban cerca de ellos, se callaron para observarlo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. Kira igual de confundida miro a los miembros deteniéndose en el chico rubio que la miraba a ella, su corazón dio un ligero golpe en su pecho que la puso nerviosa y aparto la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirarlo noto como este salía del gremio apresurado. Lucy le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y lo miraba como si digiera con los ojos _"Aprende a callarte" _el Dragneel se sobo la cabeza bufando ¿Qué había de raro en eso?

**-Natsu-san ¿Eso es malo?-**pregunto la Renge

-**Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber**-le dijo y miro a sus compañeros**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Cabeza de cerrillo-**Gray pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirrosa**-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!-**

**-¿Po-Por qué?-**cubrió sus adoloridos oídos por el grito

**-Vemos idiota**-Gajeel lo miro serio-**Tus entrenamientos NO son humanos, me sorprende que estén vivos-**

**-¡Son casi unos monstros!-**le dijo una ebria cana-**No te ofendas, pero son los únicos que antes de cumplir 10 años ya eran magos clase S-**

**-Son hábiles** -sonrió con orgullo el pelirrosa

**-No Natsu, tú y tú padre los entrenaron y si soy sincera no sé porque pasaron-**le dijo una bella rubia, Lucy-**Y luego cuando volvieron del entrenamiento eran ya fuertes**-

**-Ya sí, pero eso que tiene que ver con Kira?-**enarco una ceja

**-Que se te ha ocurrido crear otro ¡Monstro!-l**e dijo Nashi sonriente rodeando con su brazo a la castaña-**Soy Nashi, es un placer Kira-chan-**

**-Encantada-**sonrió tímidamente

**-WAAA eres adorable y déjame decirte "Bienvenida a la generación de los demonios"-**le dedico una bella sonrisa como la de su madre y padre combinadas-**Ahora entiendo tu destreza, debió ser algo difícil, ese anciano es un tirano cuando enseña**-apunto a su padre-**Nosotros sobrevivimos por tener su resistencia, pero Tú eres impresiónate-**

La chica se sonrojo apenada por lo dicho por la pelirrosa. Yunna se acercó a ellas abrazando a Kira cariñosamente para luego llevarla a conocer al resto de los miembros. Mas la oji marrón buscaba, aun sabiendo que no estaba, al chico de cabello rubia, no sabía porque pero le llamaba mucho la atención y tenía muchas ganas de platicar con el… pero ¿Quién era? Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que recordó las facciones del chico, miro a su sensei y sonrió _"AH, él debe ser su hijo"_

* * *

Igneel caminaba con el entrecejo bien fruncido, aun no le cabía lo que sentía por aquella muchacha. Era extraño, muy extraño, se podría decir que lo que sentía estaba más allá de sus límites, que era ¿Atracción? ¿Empatía? ¿Posesión? ¿Deseo? o… ¿Amor? ¡NO! Eso no podía ser, todo menos ese sentimiento. El nunca sentiría semejante tontería por alguien, no y mas no, se lo había prometido el mismo día que su abuelo les conto de eso y se había prometido que el jamás caería en las garras de ese sentimiento.

**-¡IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!-**lo llamaron

El chico se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones**-¿Qué pasa, Hale?-**

Una pequeña gatita de 6 años de pelaje azul y bellos ojos castaños. Igneel la miro con calidez, la pequeña gatita se posó cansada en la cabeza del rubio que siguió su camino.

**-¿Por qué te fuste del gremio?-**

**-…-**apretó sus puños-**No lo sé, me sentía incómodo-**

**-Por Kira-**sonrió pícaramente, sí que había notado como la miraba-**Te Guuuuuuusta-**

**-¡NO!**-alzo su mirada obligándola a salir de su cabeza-**NO me gusta, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirarla-**

**-Te gusta, no la amas-**sonrió divertida-**¿Qué tal si la invitamos a nuestro equipo? Es aburrido ser la única chica-**

**-NO-**siguió caminado-**No quiero tenerla cerca, me enferma-**

**-Lo que digas, pero si está cerca puedes vigilar que nadie la toque, como Ryuto**-le dijo adelantándose

El chico bufo lo dicho. No le importaba, pero… giro su rostro viendo a su lejanía las luces del gremio imaginándose a la chica junto al peli azul lo podía de nervios. Gruño y camino aún más rápido a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar a la cabaña, el rubio tomo la perilla de su casa mientras la gatita azul entraba en la pequeña casa que Natsu había hecho para Happy y su familia que se encontraba cerca de la de ellos. La vio entrar y con ello también entro en la propia él.

* * *

Ya con la noche encima, un joven peli azul de ojos negros cocinaba la cena para su familia. Juvia sonreía mientras ayudaba al minero de sus hijos con un cuaderno interactivo. La mujer al notar la sonrisa de su hijo tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle la razón de aquello.

**-Juvia te ve muy feliz, Hijo**-

-**Lo soy madre-**se giró sonriéndole-**Bastante-**

**-A que debe?-**le pregunto su padre entrando a la cocina

La pareja se abrazó compartiendo un cálido beso que incomodo a sus hijos. Ryuto carraspeo llamando la atención de ambos magos que se sonrojaron.

**-No lo sé muy bien, pero es por ella… por la chica nueva**-se sonrojo levemente

**-Te gusta?-**preguntaron al mismo tiempo

**-Yo… bueno… no se qué decir**-el sonrojo aumento más en su rostro

**-Entonces has algo-**le dijo Gary sentándose en una de las sillas

**-NO-**se giró-**No puedo, Igneel ya la reclamo como suya-**

**-¿Igneel-kun?**-pregunto sorprendida Juvia

**-El asexuado hijo de Natsu?-**abrió sus ojos sorprendido el peli azabache

**-El mismo, está pasando por "eso"-**lo miro-**me es una pena, pero…-**miro hacia otro lado-**Umi… ya no tiene oportunidad-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-**le pregunto serio

**-Si-**

Y así la cocina se puso en silencio, este tema era complicado, el amor era algo complicado. Ryuto suspiro y siguió con lo suyo. Kano tiro de la manga de su padre indicándole el dibujo de su familia que había hecho con mucho orgullo. El hombre sonrió con cariño y acaricio sus cabellos.

* * *

Lo que nadie sabía era que la joven Fullbuster estaba oculta escuchando lo que ellos hablaban. Sonrió con tristeza al sentir un dolor en su pecho. Salió de allí hasta llegar a su cuarto donde se tiro a su cama sollozando. Le dolía mucho lo sucedido, ella había amado a Igneel desde que eran niños, siempre habia intentado todo lo humanamente posible para que él la mirase, pero nada. y ahora llegaba una desconocida y acaparaba su atención sin esfuerzo, pero ¿era cierto? Se levantó y sonrió.

**-NO estoy segura que no es así-**

* * *

_Los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban en el cuarto. Frunció en entrecejo al sentirlos chocar con sus ojos. Se irguió fregándose uno de sus ojos con pereza hasta que…_

_**-¡Estoy desnudo!-**grito horrorizado al verse desnudo_

_Sintió como la cama se movía y su mirada dio a una figura adormilada a su lado. Sus ojos la vieron con sorpresa, el sonrojo ataco sus mejillas al notar quien era. Con temor llevo su mano a ella para por retirar el cabello en su rostro, pero antes de tocarla la joven abrió sus ojos y le sonrió algo sonrojada._

_**-Igneel…-**susurro su nombre con amor y sensualidad_

_**-Ki-KI-KI-KIRA-**dijo en un casi grito al verla**-¡¿Qué haces aquí, en mi cuarto?!-**_

_**-Me he quedado a dormir**-se irguió dejando expuesto su desnudo cuerpo que tenía antes oculto por las sabanas._

_**-Estas desnuda!-**le dijo mientras la miraba detalladamente, era muy sexi._

_**-Pues claro**-lo miro con picardía mientras se le acercaba-**No piensas que íbamos a tener sexo con la ropa puesta-**_

_-¡**QUE! Tú y y…-**_

_Pero fue callado por los suaves labios de la castaña, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Las delicadas manos de la chica recorrieron sus abdominales en una deliciosa caricia. El chico ahogo un gemido en los labios de la mujer cuando ella acaricio su hombría, excitándolo, endureciéndolo. Sin poder evitarlo la tomo de la cintura profundizando el beso, obligándola a abrir su boca adueñándose de ella, no sabía cómo era que esto había pasado o mejor dicho como demonios pasó que al despertar ambos estuvieran en la misma cama… desnudos, pero le gustaba, era una sensación tan deliciosa. Sus manos atraparon los prominentes pechos de la mujer rompiendo el beso por el gemido que la hiso sacar._

_**-Te gusta?-**la miro con lujuria_

_**-Si…-**suspiro**-Mas, Igneel tócame más-**_

_EN ese momento todo se fue a la mierda, la atrapo en sus brazos besándola con desesperación, recostándola bajo él mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con deseo. La chica gemía sin pudor alguno. El Dragneel acaricio los muslos de la muchacha separando sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. La miro, sonrojada y con un hilo de saliva que aun unía sus labios. Gruño mientras acercaba su miembro a la entra de la mujer que despertaba al hombre apasionado en el y…_

* * *

**-¡DEMONIOS!-**grito incorporándose agitado de la cama**-¡Como es posible!-**

Por primera vez en su vida había tenido un sueño húmedo y para mas no alcanzo a metérsela. Se sonrojo al pensar en eso, pero a quien engañaba, deseaba poder hacerle el amor, que ella gritara su nombre. Gruño con molestia y se levantó de la cama sintiendo aquella dureza que hacia notoria lo excitado que estaba solo por un mero sueño. Necesitaba una ducha y rápido.

* * *

**-¡Demonios!-**se escuchó el grito dentro de la casa

**-Creo que Igneel se despertó de malas**-rio la pelirrosa sentada en un banco de madera

-**Eso parece**-rio la rubia colgando la ropa

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reír por el grito del rubio, tenían claras sospechas de lo que había sucedido. Lucy tomo una sábana y siguió tendiéndolas con una sonrisa. Era más que obvio que su hijo había tenía "esa clase de sueños", lo sabía, además Natsu le había confesado que varias noches le era raro que él no tuviera sueños en donde la hacía suya una y otra vez. Se sonrojo al oír aquello, la apenaba mucho. La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un muy molesto oji jade.

**-¿Pesadillas?-**le pregunto con burla su hermana

-**Cállate**-le dedico una mirada de molestia, giro hacia su madre-**¿Dónde está el viejo?-**

**-Fue a ayudar a Kira-chan con la mudanza**-le respondió la mujer

**-¿mudanza?-**enarco una ceja

**-Sí, ayer hablamos con la casera del departamento que vivía cuando soltera y la dejo vivir allí-**le dedico una sonrisa maternal

**-¿Y Fairy Hill´s?-**desvió su mirada tratando de no parecer interesado

**-Era muy caro para ella**-contesto esta vez Nashi

**-Ok-**comenzó a caminar**-Me voy al gremio-**

Las Dragneel lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados diciéndole con la mirada _"Siiiii claro, al gremio_". Hale sonrió divertida y voló tras su compañero. Quería ver si lo que pensaba era cierto o no, aunque lo más probable era que fuera lo que pensaba.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos entraba a magnolia, sonreía mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Su vestimenta aparte de la mochila eran unos pantalones blancos casi grises, botas negras, un chaleco sin mangas color negro con bordes dorados y en su mano izquierda el símbolo de Fairy Tail en verde. De momento a otro su mirada cambio y frunció el ceño molesto al recordar algo.

-**Te pateare el trasero, Igneel**-

* * *

El rubio miro la ventada del departamento que una vez fue el de su madre. Suspiro, tenía que ser sincero el venia por dos cosas al departamento la primera porque no le agradaba que su padre estuviera con ella a solas y segundo quería verla. Sin mucha dificultad salto hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, el aroma a limón inundo sus bosas nasales, era delicioso, sencillamente delicioso. Miro todo a su alrededor notando algunas cajas y cosas de la chica. Olio todo notando que su padre ya no estaba allí, es más parecía que hace mucho que no se encontraba.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver la fémina figura de la oji marrón. Los ojos jade la miraron detalladamente, no estaba desnuda, pero la ropa que usaba no era muy… "recatada" que digamos. La Renge lo miro sorprendida mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Se avergonzó un poco por la mirada del rubio sobre ella, era raro, ya la habían mirado con esa mirada, pero por primera vez se apenaba por ello. El Dragneel la estudio sin pudo, su cabello marrón como el chocolate húmedo y finas gotas caer por su cuerpo, el top celeste que resaltaba sus grandes pechos, el short amarillo verdoso pequeño que lo… encendía. No pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos, el sueño que había tenido volvió solo para sonrojarlo.

**-Eres Igneel?-**la voz de la chica lo saco de su mundo de excitación-**Te pareces mucho a Natsu-san, pero también me recuerdas a Lucy-san-**

**-¿Eh?-**la miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que se parecía a su madre-**Gracias, soy Igneel Dragneel-**

**-Kira, Kira Renge**-le sonrió aun con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas-**¿Qué deseas?-**

**-Busco a mi padre, mi madre me dijo que estaba aquí**-aparto su mirada de ella cuando esta se sentó en la cama

**-Se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en el gremio-**le respondió colocándose unas zapatillas negras y blancas con caña.

**-Ya veo**-la miro cuando esta se levantó

**-Esto, Igneel puedo preguntarte algo**-lo miro apenada

**-Cl-claro**-tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo

**-¿Cómo hago para tener un equipo?**-junto sus dedos tímidamente-**Mirajane-san me dijo que para ir a mi primera misión tenía que ir con alguien o hacer un equipo-**

**-Yo…-**la miro sintiendo algo en su pecho, se veía tierna y frágil-**Pu-Puedes venir conmigo-**

**-¿Eh?-**lo miro asombrada-**No quiero incomodarte-**

-**No es…-**

**-¡TENEMOS UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA!-**grito Hale volando hacia Kira chocando en sus pechos.

Igneel se sorprendió al ver a su compañera felina en ese lugar, no había notado que ella lo seguía. Kira por su parte se sorprendió al ver a la amistosa gatita, su mano acaricio su peluda cabeza haciéndola sonreír con alegría. Sus ojos dieron a Igneel el cuándo al darse cuenta de la mirada en él se sonrojo y se rasco la mejilla con un dedo.

**-Solo si quieres-**le hablo por fin

**-Sera divertido, Kira-**la gatita se zafo de sus brazos y volar posicionándose en la cabeza del rubio-**soy Hale-**

**-Hola Hale**-miro al rubio-**están seguros, pues yo…-**

**-Claro**-contesto la gata adelantándose a su compañero**-no es así Igneel?-**

**-Si-**sonrió y la miro-**sera un agrado tenerte en mi equipo, Kira-**

-**Te lo agradezco**-le sonrió muy contenta-**Son los mejores-**

**-Entonces…-**Igneel y Hale se miraron sonrientes**-¡BIENVENIDA AL TEAM FIRE!-**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Ya pueden ver a esta complicada pareja IGNEELXKIRA será la pareja principal de este fic y la que los sigue es la NALU por supuesto. El chico pelinegro ya lo conocerán aparece en el siguiente capítulo. Vuelvo a decir que Kira la kira de este Fic NO soy yo, dado que es mucho más tímida que yo y no tiene el 100% de mi carácter se puede decir que solo el 50% de mi esta en ella. Pues sin nada más que decirles.**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**PD: cualquier duda me la hacen saber. Conozcan a algunos de los personajes visitando mi divianart xKIRAxRENGEx**_

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Naomi-chan:** si es raro leer sobre la nueva generación, pero es interesante. Me hace feliz que te guste la nueva pareja, nos leemos en la próximo capítulo o en MP. Besos y abrazos.

**Guest:** está bien no lo quitare ya que al parecer si llamo la atención, soy feliz. Nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Franco Andrea:** gracias aquí la continuación, noes leemos.

**Guest:** ¿eres tu Alex? Lo supuse por el fic que colocaste XD soy malvada te voy a corromper MUAJAJAJA No, kira no soy yo, pero ARG es como yo, pero no en la totalidad. La pareja de las hijas de Natsu fue mera casualidad, no me había fijado hasta que re-leí el capítulo, pero ya se verá cómo van a ser aunque aquí abra más pasión y en la otra dado que son niños no puede hacer mucho, son inocentes. Puse el Laxana especialmente para ti, me corrompiste con esa pareja y sería un placer ayudarte, siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar jejeje nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**ErzaScarlet-Sama: j**ejeje no solo habrá celos en los que nombras habrá más que eso, siempre me he preguntado que será eso de cuando nadie se fija en cierta persona cuando lo hacen todos tambien lo hacen, gracioso. Ya verás el lemon paciencia. Nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**TheHinata:** serán una pareja de lo más divertida dado que Nashi es algo terca y bueno Kaito es muy amable con ella. Me alegra que te guste. Me haces feliz realmente lo haces. Nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Valen dg:** ¿enserio te gustan? Si es el caso creo que te gustara esta, tendrá amor, drama, comedio, celos, Leemos y mucho más jeje nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**IvvyLG14:** me alegra que te guste, si pasaste por mi divianart ¿te gustaron los dibujos? Bueno nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Sayuri theurel:** alegra que te agrade, sobre Natsu sea el maestro tengo mis razones para que lo sea XD y las parejas… bueno fue porque si se me ocurrió y nada más, solo eso. Descuida entiendo eso, jejeje bueno aquí la conti y también la continuación de ¡RUBIA! ¡SALAMADER! Para que no desesperes. Nos lemon besos y abrazos.

**azuza Dragneel:** Claro que la sigo después de todo al parecer a agradado. Nos leemos besos.

**Romanticloverheart**: ¿enserio es tan impresiónate? Solo era algo que se me ocurrio luego de dibujarla jejeje me hace feliz tu comentario, besos y abrazos cariñosos.

**Katitha-chan:** me alegra que te agradara es bueno verte también por aquí XD es común que no te agrade la pareja de Mira y Fried pero es la que escogí, esporo que te guste este capítulo tan sensual XD nos leemos besos y abrazos.

_**NOS LEEMOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN**_


	3. ¿Rivales o amigos? Y el primer enemigo

**FAIRY TAIL: Next generation ¡Water and Fire! Saga "Dragon Lover" Opening= Nirvana By Mucc**

**Koareta sekai no sumikko de**

_El sol comienza a salir anunciando un hermoso día tras las montañas._

**Bokura wa sora wo miageteru**

_La luz iluminas las calles de la cálida ciudad de Magnolia._

**Kimi no nukumori wo sagashini**

_Las luces abrazan las murallas del destructivo gremio llamado Fairy Tail_

**Yuku yo!**

_Un ave vuela por los cielos._

_._

_En el cielo aparece el nombre de "Fairy Tail" suspendido en el aire y bajo este dice "Next generation ¡Water and Fire!"_

**.**

**Katetaru nobashiteta yuki parou nai kuse ni**

_Se observan peleas dentro del gremio y Natsu los observa desde el segundo piso. Igneel discute junto a un chico de cabello negro de nombre, Hyugo._

**Sabishisa kakushite tesaguri de aruku **

_Las puertas del gremio se abren y la mirada del hijo de Natsu choca con la castaña de la chica en la puerta. Sonríe._

**Kimi ga inai yoru ni**

_Kira mira el collar en su cuello con lágrimas en sus ojos._

**Hajimete karunjita**

_Igneel está sentado en una gran roca con su mirada en el cielo, Hale lo observa con preocupación._

**Kokoro no naka no itami**

_Hyugo mira sus manos y las hace un puño escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo._

_._

_La cámara algo distorsionada enfoca un pueblo en llamas._

_._

**Kowareta sekai no sumikko de**

_El equipo de fuego se enfrenta contra magos oscuros. Igneel y Hyugo atacan al mismo tiempo_

**Bokura wa sora wo miageteru **

_Mientras Kira con ayuda de Hale lo hacen desde el cielo atacando con bolas de agua. Causando una explosión_

**Kimi no nukumori wo sagashini**

_Kira y Umi pelean con destreza pudiendo ver la mirada seria en cada una_

**Yuku yo !**

_Sus puños impactan en ese momento._

_._

_La cámara en movimiento mientras una masculinas manos acariciar en cuerpo de una mujer que tenía un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas_

**.**

**Tsuraida sono te wo binetsuga**

_En un lugar oscuro Kira abraza sus piernas con una mirada ausente, solitaria._

**Kienai akari wo tomo su no**

_La chica mira la figura de una persona que le extiende una mano._

**kimi to nukumori wo sagashi ni**

_La castaña sonríe y toma su mano, pero en ese momento es tirada hacia él y estrechada en sus brazos._

**yukou !**

_El escenario camina y se aprecia un campo de flores._

**MADA MINU SEKAI E TOU...! !**

_El chico de rubios cabellos le sonríe mientras acaricia su rostro y a escasos centímetros de besarla. La pantalla se ilumina quedando en blanco._

**AHORA EL CAPITULO…**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Rivales o Amigos? Y el primer enemigo**

En algún bosque completamente oscuro del cual no parecía haber ni una sola pisca de civilización una enorme criatura de escamas rojas gruñía reiteradas veces observando al hombre dentro de la lacrima.

**-Ya te lo dije mocoso desde hace 5 años que no se de ella**-bufa ya cansado de repetirle lo mismo

_**-"Pero"-**_se quejó el pelirrosa por la lacrima_**-"¿Qué hay de Izumi?"-**_

**-Está muerta**-le hablo con seriedad dejando incrédulo a su hijo-**Murió hace 5 años luego de que te fueras, un mes después murió-**

_**-"Imposible"-**_cayo en su asiento juntando sus manos_**-"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"-**_

**-Izumi era una dragona muy vieja, le quedaba poco. La conozco desde que estaba en el cascaron**-bajo su mirada triste-**Era como mi madre, creo que Kira no te lo ha dicho porque tampoco lo asimila aun-**

_**-"Esta bien"-**_le sonrió_**-"Si llegas a saber algo de importancia me lo dejas saber, adiós papá"-**_

**-Adiós Hijo-**

Cuando la conexión dio su término. Igneel miro entremedio de los espesos arboles los rayos de sol que se filtraban. No podía decirle todo lo que sabía de la castaña, si se lo decía era probable que terminaría protegiéndola de manera que comenzaría a extrañarla. Ella no lo sabía y tanto el como Izumi se habían encargado de que ella ignorara todo lo que realmente pasaba, ella era consiente de algunas cosas, pero no de todas, que ella lo supiera seria el fin de su tranquila vida. Solo esperaba que pudiera vivir tranquila en Magnolia que no volviera a presenciar cosas que podrían afectarla nuevamente.

**-Espero que ellos la protejan… incluso de ella misma-**

* * *

Kira observaba emocionada al rubio y a la gatita de pelaje azulado. Su mirada de emoción cambio a una de vergüenza cada vez que notaba aquello ojos jade sobre ella, se le hacía poco creíble lo que esos ojos le decían después de todo no se conocían lo suficiente solo confiaba en el por ser el hijo de su Sensei, pero aquello ojos más penetrantes, deseosos y sobretodo cautivadores que le decían _"Eres mía"_ causando una extraña sensación en su estómago como… mariposas. La chica negó tratando de quitarse eso de la mente dado que si seguía pensado en ello realmente se dejaría domar por los instintos animales y saltaría sobre él y eso no era propio de ella, ella era una mujer lista y pura jamás se había dejado dominar por sus instintos siempre había sido sensata, pero la mirada del rubia estaba destruyendo su manera de ser.

-**Chicos hay que ir al gremio**-les dijo Hale poniéndose entre ellos, no quería estar más allí sentía que pronto estos dos se devorarían-**Las mejores misiones las tomaran otros, si no vamos-**

**-¡Cierto!**-exclamo el rubio desviando su mirada de la Renge-**Hay que irnos-**

**-Oh Clar…-**pero antes de llegar a la puerta fue rodeada por las manos del chico en su cintura**-¡¿Qué haces?!-**

**-Si salimos por la puerta tardares**-y al decirlo la coloco en su hombro como un saco de papas

**-Bájame**-pataleo avergonzada**-¿Qué crees que pensaran cuando nos vean?-**

**-Que desde hoy eres mía, digo, parte de mi equipo**-se corrigió aunque la primera opción era más tentadora

* * *

Umi se encontraba recostada en una de las mesas mirando la puerta. Igneel estaba demorando, nunca se tardaba tanto en llegar al gremio. Suspiro, quería verlo, quería hablar con él y despejar sus dudas con respecto a Kira, tenía que ser directa y preguntarle qué era lo que el sentía por la nueva. Por su parte Ryuto no dejaba de pensar en la relación de Igneel y Kira, pero sabía que aún no había ninguna relación todavía, que Igneel sintiera lo que sintiera por ella no significaba que ella también lo sintiera, le gustaba, esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención y más después de verla pelear. Su estilo al usar la magia de Dragon Slayer de agua lo había cautivado, Igneel era incompatible con ella y el… ¡claro que sí lo era! Sonrió fascinado por ello, lo primero que haría cuando la viera seria pedirle formar un equipo con él.

* * *

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron asombrando a todos. No podían creer lo que veían. Igneel cargaba en su hombro a una muy sonrojada Kira. En la mente de la antigua generación la imagen les recordó mucho a Lucy y Natsu, algún rieron algo disimulados, mientras otros solo soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas. Umi frunció el ceño igual que su hermano.

**-YAHOOOOOO**-saludo el rubio dejando a la chica en el suelo

**-Ara Igneel-**camino sonriente Yuuna**-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?-**

**-Bueno veras…-**sonreía el chico

**-Kira es parte de nuestro equipo ahora**-contesto Hale adelantándose**-Igneel no pudo resistir a su contraparte-**

**-Pensaba que el agua y el fuego no se llevaban -**sonrió complacida mirando a Kira que estaba aún apenada**-Nee Kira, ¿Vamos a la barra a platicar?-**

**-¿Eh? claro-**sonrió pasando junto al rubio que sujeto su mano**-¿Qué pasa, Igneel?-**

**-Tenemos que ir a una misión-hiso** un ligero puchero-**Somos un equipo ahora-**

**-Serán unos minutos Igneel**-le dijo la peli verde pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la castaña-**No te la quitare descuida, por mientras ve tu por una misión-**

**-Bien**-respondió no tan complacido

Kira observo al rubio marcharse hacia donde estaban las misiones. Sonrió un poco y se encamino a la barra junto a la peli verde. La castaña fue rápidamente bombardeada con un centenar de preguntas algo comprometedoras por parte de la Justine. Se sentía algo incomoda y más cuando Sakura Redfox y Mishi Conbolt la hija de Romeo y Wendy Conbolt. Estaba roja nada de lo que le decían tenia pies y cabeza ¿Qué Igneel le coqueteaba? ¿Qué lo hechizo? ¿Soborno? ¿Le ofreció un trato especial? ¡¿Eran amantes desde hace mucho tiempo?! Ok no, eso si ya era pasarse, apenas se conocían y el solo fue amable con ella y nada más, solo eso… ¿cierto?

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron algo despacio y una figura de un chico de no más de 17 años entraba al gremio de un humos de mil demonios, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y ardientes como el fuego fulminaron al rubio que le daba la espalda. Su atención se enfocó en la castaña que hablaba con miembros femeninos del gremio, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Su mano se prendió en un bello fuego de tonalidades doradas que envió con gran velocidad hacia la Renge, pero antes de impactarla un escudo de agua apareció apagando el fuego.

**-¿Qué pretendes?-**le pregunto la chica sin mirarlo

**-Sí que son buenos tus reflejos**-sonrió y camino hacia ella

-**No te acerques**-se giró y lo miro con ojos fríos-**Ni creas que no que olvidado tu bromita-**

**-¿Sobre dónde quedaba el gremio?-**sonrió y seguía acercándose-**Fue una broma, no pensé que realmente te perderías-**

**-Te lo advertí-**

Del piso aparecieron cadenas de agua que lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas ejerciendo una gran presión llamando la atención de los miembros alertándolos. El pelinegro solo se limitaba a sonreír y encendió su cuerpo en llamas evaporando el agua. Antes de que sus pies tocasen el piso su rostro fue interceptado por un fuerte puño.

**-¡Estuve buscando el gremio por un puto mes, HYUGO KAIYU!-**le grito agarrándolo de la chaqueta

**-No te enojes...-**rogo y luego se puso serio-**Tu personalidad no encaja con tu aspecto, eres linda, pero estas podrida por de…-**

**-¡REPITELO!-**le grito luego de volver a golpearlo**-Estas muerto**-

**-Adelante, que no…no… bueno si te temo, pero igual**-sonrió divertido-**quiero tener una pelea-**

**-No-**bajo sus hombros relajándose-**No vales no mi tiempo-**

El pelinegro de nombre Hyugo Kaiyu último miembro en integrarse a Fairy Tail antes que Kira desde hace 7 años atrás. Hyugo se dirigió hacia ella estrechándola en un cálido abrazo que perturbo a dos miembros masculinos del gremio que lo fulminaron con la mirada. Kira resignada solo correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa, conocía el chico, eran buenos amigos desde hace un tiempo. Igneel se acercó a ellos dando grandes zancadas y atrayendo a la castaña hacia el tomándola posesivamente de la cintura. El oji rubí lo miro sorprendido, era raro ver al Dragneel tan posesivo, Hale le dedico una mirada para que comprendiera lo sucedido y este solo se limitó a asentir.

**-Nee, Nee Hyugo, Kira es parte de nuestro equipo**-le comunico la gatita colocándose en su cabeza

**-¿Enserio?-**los miro incrédulo, pero sonrió pícaramente-**¿Del equipo o de Igneel?-**

**-De los dos**-sonrió la gatita-**Igneel suelta a Kira que la incomodas-**

**-Vale-**la soltó sin muchas ganas-**¿se conoces?-**

**-Sí, desde hace… ¿tres años?-**lo miro dudosa-**nos volvimos buenos amigos y rivales-**

**-Más rivales**-señalo el pelinegro-**Así que Kira es parte de nuestro equipo Igneel-**

Kira parpadeo un par de veces-**Tu también-**

**-Si-**le sonrió molestando al rubio

Hale se encargó de explicarle sobre cómo estaba conformado el equipo y por qué llevaba el nombre de _**Team Fire**_. El equipo de fuego estaba constituido por dos dragones slayer de Fuego los cuales eran Igneel y Hyugo conocidos por ser muy buenos en movimientos de fuego combinados, ella como gato ayudante y por último seria era Kira una dragon Slayer de agua. Kira al oír eso no pareció muy convencida de formar parte del equipo, eran puros dragones de fuego y ella no encajaba para nada en eso, el fuego y el agua no son muy buenos trabajando juntos.

**-Kira-chan es el extintor**-sonrió Yuuna

**-¡Yuu-chan!-**exclamo la castaña

-**Nuestro extintor**-sonrió Igneel y Hyugo-**suena divertido-**

**-No se burlen de mí, par de idiotas**-se sonrojo

**-Vale, Kira peleemos-**le pidió el pelinegro

**-Pero…-**

**-NO-**negó el Dragneel poniendo una mano sobre Kira**-No lo harán, ella va a ir a una misión conmigo AHORA-**

Todo el mundo empalideció en ese momento. Igneel alzo una ceja confundo hasta que sintió algo suave bajo su mano, apretó un poco sintiendo un jadeo. Trago duro y se giró en cámara lenta hacia donde tenía su mano. La Renge estaba sonrojada, molesta y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, adorable. Se podía ver la molestia en sus ojos castaños. El rubio bajo su mirada y vio cómo su mano estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre el pecho de su resiente compañera.

**-Yo…-**

**-¡Pervertido!-**le grito y lo mando al otro lado del gremio de un puñetazo

Cruzo sus brazos sobre sus pechos sollozando y murmurando cosas sobre "Pervertido, aprovechado, pechos, idiota" todo el gremio estallo en carcajadas en ese momento, era gracioso, por primera vez veían actuar al Dragneel como su padre.

* * *

Mira sonrió levemente a lo igual que Levy dándose cuenta de lo mucho que parecía la relación de estos como la de Natsu y Lucy, pero con la diferencia de que Igneel no es tan denso e inocente, era listo e ingenioso y desde ayer un pervertido posesivo .

**-Cómo crecen**-sonrió la peli azul mirando a sus hijos-**Mis hijos son tan raros, Taiga es igual que GAjeel pero se parece en carácter a mí a lo igual que Sakura se parece a mí, pero se comporta como Gajeel-**

**-Qué me dices de Yuuna, es tan linda como yo e inteligente como su padre, pero tiene un carácter demasiado agresivo**-se cruzó de brazos**-¿Me pregunto de donde salió ese carácter?-**

**-Te lo preguntas?-**le resbalo una gran gota tras la nuca a la ex Mcgarden

* * *

Luego de varios minutos y disculpas por parte del Dragneel, la castaña al fin decidió perdonarlo. Igneel sonrió ampliamente mientras la estrechaba afectuosamente entre sus brazos sonrojándola.

**-TE GUSSSSSSTA**-se burló su alada compañera

**-N-non es así**- negó el rubio separándose sonrojado

**-¿No te agrado?-**pregunto con inocencia y sin comprender la broma la oji chocolate

**-¡ME gustas!-**se sonrojo**-D-Digo me agradas mucho, por eso te pedí unirte a mi equipo-**

**-Tú también me agradas, Igneel-**le sonrió dulcemente-**Pero no vuelvas a tocar mis pechos si sabes lo que te conviene-**

**-A-Aye-**sudo frio al ver el aura oscura tras ella

Hyugo comenzó a reír como desquiciado al ver como el "Gran e invencible Igneel Dragneel" era intimidado por una chica un año menor que el, más baja y torpe. Sin notar que sus pensamientos los había dicho en voz alta todo aquello fue golpeado en la cara por ambos magos que lo fulminaron con la mirada. El pelinegro se levantó impulsándose con sus piernas para dar inicio a una gran pelea con sus compañeros de equipo sin notar dos personas que entraban al gremio y otra tras ellos que los miraban con molestia. Kira tiro su brazo hacia atrás para impulsarse en dar un certero golpe cuando fue detenida por una mano femenina mientras sus compañeros eran detenidos de un solo golpe por un chico de cabello rojo.

**-No pelees en el gremio**-le dijo la mujer tras ella

**-¡SUELTA ESOS IDIOTAS ME PROVOCARON!-**le grito sin percatarse de la cara de miedo de los miembros

**-¿Ah, sí?-**tiro el brazo de la chica hacia atrás haciéndola caer al suelo**-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?-**

-**K-Kira Renge ¡Suéltame que me duele!-**grito la chica haciendo aparecer alrededor de la mujer cadenas de agua que la inmovilizaron y provocaron que la soltara.

**-Eres maga de agua?-**le pregunto sin inmutarse por las cadenas de agua rodearla

**-¡KIRA-CHAN DEJA DE USAR MAGIA!-**le grito Lucy desde la puerta

**-¿Eh?-**la miro para luego ser noqueada por la misma mujer ya libre

**-Eres interesante, pero no acepto peleas en el gremio**-se cruzó de brazos molesta

**-Madre ¿No crees que te pasaste?-**le pregunto su hijo arrastrando a los magos de fuego

**-Tu también-**les dijo el hombre mayor de cabello zafiro

-**Hola Erza, Jellal-s**aludo la rubia acercándose a ellos

**-Hola Lucy-**saludaron

**-Creo que ya conociste a Kira-chan- **miro con una gotita tras su nuca a la chica inconsciente en el suelo

-**es muy temeraria**-sonrió Jellal mientras se agachaba para despertarla

**-Es nueva?-**le pregunto al escarlata mientras Lucy asentía-**¿con quién peleo?-**

**-Contra mí-**apareció GAjeel a ellos-**es hábil creo que ahora solo se había dejado llevar por el ritmo de esos dos**-apunto a los inconscientes magos de fuego**-es una Dragon Slayer de agua-**

**-Ya veo-**la miro la pelirroja sonriendo-**creo que sería interesante pelear con ella-**

**-¡NO!-**grito la castaña parándose de golpe dándole un cabezazo al peli azul-**Ni muerta peleo con la Titania-**

Todos miraban asombrados el hecho, juraban que la chica no sabía con quién estaba hablando antes dado que se había comportado bastante temeraria, pero al parecer solo no se había dado cuenta. La Renge se escondió tras el pelirrojo hijo de Erza y Jellal, Kaito Fernández, que solo dejo escapar una risita al ver la actitud de la chica. Acaricio la cabeza de la chica provocando que saliera una pequeña y tímida sonrisa de parte de ella sorprendiéndolo, algo en el pelirrojo floreció sintiendo una necesidad de proteger a la chica como si fuera su propia hija. Erza le sonrió a su hijo y a la chica, por un minuto la escena le recordó a ella y a la rubia cuando la protegía.

* * *

Pero por otro lado una pelirrosa los miraba bastante molesta haciendo reír a las gemelas a su lado. La primera era una albina de ojos oscuros la cual llevaba unas pequeñas gafas y la otra también albina con ojos oscuros y una orejitas de gato sobre su cabeza.

-**No estés celosa, Nashi**-rio Mao

**-¡N-NO estoy celosa!-**negó sonrojada-**Solo que ese idiota es demasiado afectivo-**

**-Estas celosa**-reitero la albina gemela menor, Mei

**-Que les digo que no-**se levantó de golpe-**Son insoportables-**

**-Lo que digas, pero estas celosa**-hablaron al unísono las chicas

**-¡NO!-**cayo a la silla golpeando su rostro con la mesa-**Creo que un poquito-**

Las albinas se miraron con sonrisas cómplices, Nashi era bastante terca para expresar sus sentimientos y también algo tímida. Los ojos achocolatados de la pelirrosa dieron con el pelirrojo el cual había comenzado a hablar con su padre. Dejo escapar un suspiro ¿Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta que ella estaba enamorada del? ¿No que se dio cuenta que ella ya lo había elegido? Pero aquí lo único malo era ¿Cuándo ella se daría cuenta de que era correspondida? Muy tímidos para decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

**-¿Qué era todo ese alboroto en la planta baja, Luce?-**pregunto el pelirrosa revisando extrañamente algunos documentos

**-Solo los chicos y Kira discutiendo**-le sonrió su mujer sentándose a su lado**-¿Qué haces con eso? Normalmente no eres tú el que investiga algo-**

**-Creo que mi padre me oculta algo**-se reclino en la silla-**Hable con él por la lacrima y creo que oculta algo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**le pregunto curiosa

**-Porque recién ahora me entero que Izumi está muerta**-la miro serio-**Y creo que no es lo único-**

El pelirrosa se levantó de la silla y camino hacia su esposa dándole un gran beso en los labios susurrándole cosas indecentes cerca de su oído. Lucy se sonrojo, pero eso no la detuvo para acariciar el pecho de su marido hasta los rebeldes cabellos rosados. El pelirrosa la sujeto de la cintura de la cintura para luego sentarla en el escritorio mientras sus inquietas manos le subían la falta. Lucy gimió cuando los dedos del pelirrosa acariciaron su sexo por encima de la tela. La Dragneel sonrió con picardía mientras su otra mano se encargaba de desabrochar la blusa y el brasier de la mujer.

**-Estamos Hmn en… el gremio**-jadeo un poco

**-No es la primera vez que te hago mía aquí**-le deslizo las bragas

**-Pervertido-**paso sus manos por el cuello del hombre**-Nunca tienes suficiente?-**

**-No si eres tú, nunca dejo de sentir este apetito por ti**-se colocó entre las piernas de su esposa-**te quiero hacer mía todo el tiempo-**

**-Idiota AHh-** gimió cuando entre dentro de ella

Natsu comenzó a embestirla sin preocuparse de que alguien los oyera y menos si la mesa se rompiera por los movimientos. Su boca atrapo uno de los pezones de la mujer succionándolo con fuerza. Él no era delicado cuando hacían el amor, pero él sabía que eso excitaba a su esposa, era feliz con ella, nunca imagino que encontraría a alguien que pudiera responder tan bien a sus salvajes deseos hasta el punto que nunca parecía tener suficiente. Sus manos atraparon las caderas de la rubia para embestirla con más fuerza y su boca ahora besaba la suave de ella, penetrando con su lengua aquella dulce boca que lo volvía loco al mismo ritmo que penetraba su delicioso cuerpo. Lucy hago un gran gemido en la ardiente boca de su compañero cuando llego al clímax junto a él con aquella profunda y excitante estocada. Se quedaron quietos allí agitados, sin salir de ella acaricio su rostro repartiendo varios besos por todo su rostro.

**-Te amo tanto Lucy Dragneel-**

**-Te amo más, Natsu Dragneel-**

* * *

En otro lugar un chico de cabello rubio y una que otra mecha albina en su cabello miraba el cielo con penetrantes ojos azul zafiro. Dio un pequeño bostezo mostrando sus afilados colmillos mientras se rascaba su nuca. La mirada del chico dio hacia una chica de cabello negro con partes albinas y ojos rojos que le sonreía al lado de una mujer cabello albino. El chico se levantó de la terraza en donde estaba recostado y de un solo salto bajo quedando en frente de las dos mujeres.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto bostezando

-**Tu padre me ha dicho que vamos a ir de visita a Magnolia en tres días más, cariño**-le sonrió la albina mayor

**-¿Enserio?-**sonrió-**Bien, así podre tener mi revancha contra ese rubiecito-**

**-Tú también eres rubio**-rio la pelinegra

**-Oh cállate-**se sonrojo un poco

**-Bien, me voy tu padre no puede hacer nada sin mí**-les dijo mientras se giraba

**-¿El tío no le ayuda?-**pregunto el chico

**-No, él está con Aniki-**le dijo la chica al rubio

**-YA veo**-asintió-**Dile a papá que me enseñe nuevas técnicas-**

**-Claro, tesoro-**

El rubio miro el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse de un ligero tono anaranjado dando a entender que se estaba oscureciendo. La emoción le invadió, hace mucho que no veía a su gran rival. No habían ido a Magnolia desde hace varios meses y se preguntaba qué tan fuerte seria ahora.

**-Esta vez si te venceré, Igneel Dragneel-**

* * *

Kira miraba con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro que se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a ella. Se encontraban fuera del gremio. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, varias horas, desde lo sucedido con Erza y ahora se encontraba hablando un tema muy delicado con el oji sangre.

**-No has sabina nada sobre ellos?-**le pregunto con ojos fríos

**-Nada, al parecer desde hace más de un años que no se mueven**-le respondió el pelinegro

**-¡Esos malditos!-**golpeo el muro con fuerza-**Cuando los veas…-**

**-Déjame uno de ellos a mí, no déjame a el-**le sonrió

**-Después de que lo deje medio muerto, podrás hacer lo que quieras con el**-hablo con odio

**-Sabes que la venganza no te traerá nada bueno-**le toco el hombro

-**Harías lo mismo-**aparto su mirada-**No sabes cómo me a atormentado todo esto-**

-**Lo se… bueno, Lo siento**-se disculpo

**-No tienes la culpa, tu no fuiste**-lo abrazo cariñosamente-**Eres mi amigo Hyugo, nunca te odiaría-**

**-Gracias-**la estrecho en sus brazos**-Gracias-**

* * *

Desde cierta distancia un impresionado rubio veía la escena sin entenderla. Su Kira era abrazada por su compañero de equipo de una manera tan íntima que lo irritaba, eran compañeros, amigos, no podía pensar en el cómo su enemigo, no lo era y lo sabía, pero el sentimiento en él le decía lo contrario, apretó sus puños y salió de allí sin que lo notaran.

* * *

Kira llego a su departamento agotada por el día que había tenido. Cosas divertidas y aterrorizantes. Sabía cómo no había notado que la pelirroja era nada más ni nada menos que Erza Fernández la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro. Ahora era parte de un gran equipo aunque la idea de ser el extintor no era del todo tentadora. Se sentó en el suelo junto a su cama apoyando su espalda en esta.

-**Mamá, Papá hoy ha sido un día divertido**-sonrió mientras tomaba el dije plateado de su collar-**Hay gente muy rara, pero también muy divertida**-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando comenzó a hablar, con su otra mano tomo el dije verde de su collar.

**-Izumi, no he encontrado ninguna pista**-sollozo-**Quiero verlos, a ti y a mis padres, me siento muy sola-**

Se levantó y metió en el baño para darse una lucha. Al salir se fue directo a la cama aunque aún seguía llorando, era normal ya para ella llorar así por las noches. Recordar le hacía daño, pero no podía evitarlo. Se movió en la cama hasta hacerse un novillo y se durmió con claras marcas de su llanto.

* * *

Igneel entro al cuarto de la castaña. No sabía para que había venido, no podía pedirle explicaciones de lo sucedido con Hyugo, no eran nada para eso. Se acercó a la cama mientras Hale también entraba tras él. El rubio se sorprendió al ver las marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica.

**-Estaba llorando-**le dijo Hale poniendo su patita en la mejilla de la chica**-¿Por qué lloraba?-**

Igneel estudio el rostro de la muchacha viendo una expresión de tristeza en ella. Sus manos limpiaron las mejillas de la chica, se acercó a ella sin importarle la presencia de su compañera alada y le dio un beso en la frente.

**-Igneel la despertaras y esto no lo podrás explicar**-le dijo su amiga sonriendo

**-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que llore-**se alejó**-No quiero que ella llore y menos así, sola-**

**-Seamos su apoyo entonces**-le dijo su amiga-**No la dejemos sola-**

**-Ya lo había pensado, siempre la cuidare aunque…**- bajo su mirada _"No sea yo al que quiera"_

**-Vamos-**

El Dragneel asintió y camino hacia la ventana, se trepo y antes de salir le dio una mirada a la chica. Sonrió y se marchó de allí. Kira se removió en la cama y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**-Ig… neel-**murmuro entre sueños

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

_**¡HOLAAAAAAA! Como ven Kira-chan les oculta un secreto a todos junto con Igneel (Dragón) jojojo ¿Qué será? Bueno eso lo sabrán mas adelante por el momento solo serán cosas ligeras y cuando cambiemos la temática podrán ver claramente lo que sucede XD espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo siento por no colocar las fichas de personaje en el capítulo anterior. Jejeje un desliz**_

**¿Reviews?**

_**Mis agradecimientos:**_

**Naomi-chan:** jajajaj esa era la idea ilusionar con ese sueño, las cosas entre ellos no llegaran tan rápido a ese momento o ¿sí? XD nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**LaylaRedfox:** me alegro que te guste, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Alex Darklight:** jejeje si, tú me corrompes con el Laxana y yo con el toque pervert jejejeje en el próximo capítulo tengo planeado poner algo de las parejas antiguas unos momentos breves para cada uno. Jejejej esperare tener noticias tuyas XD nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:** Que no te pena la hija de Juvia que no se quedara sola, ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado con lo que respecta a las parejas aquí. Nos leemos besos.

**Lizziechanny:** no estoy segura de que si lo mencioné sobre el enamoramiento de Nashi, pero creo que aquí quedo claro, más adelante explicare las diferencias entre dragones y dragonas. Nos leemos besos.

**IvvyLG14:** jojo todavía no conoces lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser Igneel Dragneel reciente está comenzando jejejej nos leemos besos.

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:** espero que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos besos

* * *

_**LAS FICHAS DE LOS HIJO QUE APARECIERON EN ESTE FIC:**_

_**OC de mi amigo:**_

**Nombre:** Hyugo Kaiyou

**EDAD:** 17 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon salyer de Fuego (Dragón ¿?)

**GUSTOS:** las aventuras y pelear

**NO LE GUSTA:** las verduras

**COLOR DE PELO:** negro

**COLOR DE OJOS:** rojos

**DATO:** Hyugo es un chico alegre y busca problemas, en ocasiones tiende a ser bastante maduro como inmaduro. Es un gran amigo de Igneel y Kira, a lo igual que Kira el Kaiyou posee más de un secreto que lo rodea, para saber más leer el Fic.

_**FAMILIA DREYAR (LaxusXCana):**_

Nombre: Noa dreyar

**EDAD:** 21 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon Slayer del rayo (Segunda generacion)

**GUSTOS:** estar con sus amigas, los animales y ver el futuro

**NO LE GUSTA:** que le quiten su adorada cerveza.

**COLOR DE PELO: **rubio

**COLOR DE OJOS:** Marrón con un toque violeta

**DATO:** Noa es una alcholica en potencia. Hija mayor de Laxus y Cana, un joven divertida y poco madura, pero que sabe comportase en el momento debido. Tiene una estrecha relación con Nashi desde pequeñas siendo consideradas las mejores amigas. No suele enojarse, pero es peligrosa si lo hace.

_**FAMILIA STRAUSS (Elfmanx Evergreed):**_

**NOMBRE:** Mao Strauss

**EDAD: **22 años

**MAGIA:** mirada petrificante _(No se cómo se llama la magia de Ever XD)_

**GUSTOS:** las esculturas e ir de compras

**NO LE GUSTA:** que la comparen con su hermana

**COLOR DE PELO:** albino

**COLOR DE OJOS:** oscuros

**DATO:** Mao en una chica amable y comprensiva, usa gafas como su madre. No suele referirse a ella como hada o ser feminista, pero en ocasiones tiendo a tratar a las personas como si estas fueran sus siervos y cuando lo nota se sonrojo.

**NOMBRE:** Mei Strauss

**EDAD:** 22 años

**MAGIA:** Animal Soul

**GUSTOS:** los animales y las golosinas

**NO LE GUSTA:** que la regañen

**COLOR DE PELO:** albino

**COLOR DE OJOS:** oscuros

DATO: Mei es la hermana gemela de Mao, es una chica alegre e infantil. Admira a su tía Lisanna por lo cual decidió aprender la misma magia que esta. Para diferenciarla de su hermana mayor suele llevar-con ayuda de su magia- orejas de gato.

_**FAMILIA DE HAPPY Y CHARLE**_

**NOMBRE:** Hale

**EDAD:** 6 años

**MAGIA:** Aera

**GUSTOS:** Pescados y el Té

**NO LE GUSTA:** que se burlen de ella e Igneel (solo ella puede molestarlo)

**COLOR DE PELO:** Azul

**COLOR DE OJOS:** cafés

**DATO:** Hale es una gatita alegre que le encanta molestar a sus compañeros. Suele ser la "consciencia" de Igneel, es extrovertida e inteligente. Esta encaprichada con el hecho de que deben haber mujeres en el equipo por lo cual está feliz de que Kira pertenezca a este.

_**FAMILIA CONBOLT (RomeoxWendy):**_

**NOMBRE:** Mishi Conbolt

**EDAD:** 13 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon salyer del cielo y magia de fuego arco iris

**GUSTOS:** le gusta salir de misiones y tomar malteadas

**NO LE GUSTA:** que le digan pequeña y pecho chato.

**COLOR DE PELO:** negro con un tono morado

**COLOR DE OJOS:** marrones

**DATO: **Mishi es una chica de carácter alegre e inocente como su madre a su edad. No soporta que insulten a su gremio, admira en gran medida a su padre. Es algo atolondrada en ocasiones, es muy buena amiga de….

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	4. Secretos y Sabertooth

**FAIRY TAIL: Next generation ¡Water and Fire! Saga "Dragon Lover" Opening= Nirvana By Mucc**

**Koareta sekai no sumikko de**

_El sol comienza a salir anunciando un hermoso día tras las montañas._

**Bokura wa sora wo miageteru**

_La luz iluminas las calles de la cálida ciudad de Magnolia._

**Kimi no nukumori wo sagashini**

_Las luces abrazan las murallas del destructivo gremio llamado Fairy Tail_

**Yuku yo!**

_Un ave vuela por los cielos._

_._

_En el cielo aparece el nombre de "Fairy Tail" suspendido en el aire y bajo este dice "Next generation ¡Water and Fire!"_

_._

**Katetaru nobashiteta yuki parou nai kuse ni**

_Se observan peleas dentro del gremio y Natsu los observa desde el segundo piso. Igneel discute junto a un chico de cabello negro de nombre, Hyugo._

**Sabishisa kakushite tesaguri de aruku **

_Las puertas del gremio se abren y la mirada del hijo de Natsu choca con la castaña de la chica en la puerta. Sonríe._

**Kimi ga inai yoru ni**

_Kira mira el collar en su cuello con lágrimas en sus ojos._

**Hajimete karunjita**

_Igneel está sentado en una gran roca con su mirada en el cielo, Hale lo observa con preocupación._

**Kokoro no naka no itami**

_Hyugo mira sus manos y las hace un puño escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo._

_._

_La cámara algo distorsionada enfoca un pueblo en llamas._

**.**

**Kowareta sekai no sumikko de**

_El equipo de fuego se enfrenta contra magos oscuros. Igneel y Hyugo atacan al mismo tiempo_

**Bokura wa sora wo miageteru **

_Mientras Kira con ayuda de Hale lo hacen desde el cielo atacando con bolas de agua. Causando una explosión_

**Kimi no nukumori wo sagashini**

_Kira y Umi pelean con destreza pudiendo ver la mirada seria en cada una_

**Yuku yo !**

_Sus puños impactan en ese momento._

_._

_La cámara en movimiento mientras una masculinas manos acariciar en cuerpo de una mujer que tenía un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_._

**Tsuraida sono te wo binetsuga**

_En un lugar oscuro Kira abraza sus piernas con una mirada ausente, solitaria._

**Kienai akari wo tomo su no**

_La chica mira la figura de una persona que le extiende una mano._

**kimi to nukumori wo sagashi ni**

_La castaña sonríe y toma su mano, pero en ese momento es tirada hacia él y estrechada en sus brazos._

**yukou !**

_El escenario camina y se aprecia un campo de flores._

**MADA MINU SEKAI E TOU...! !**

_El chico de rubios cabellos le sonríe mientras acaricia su rostro y a escasos centímetros de besarla. La pantalla se ilumina quedando en blanco._

**AHORA EL CAPITULO…**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Secretos y Sabertooth**

_Las lágrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de la niña, se negó fervientemente a creer lo que oía, era estúpido, ella no lo creía, jamás lo haría. Un suave bufido de resignación llamo su atención haciéndola elevar se mirada. Los verdes ojos de la criatura imponente frente a ella la observaban con cariño y tristeza mientras su enorme pata le extendía una pequeña piedra de tonalidad verde._

_**-Puedes usarla como dije en tu collar junto al que te dieron tus padres**-le dijo con voz cariñosa_

_**-Yo… no… no quiero**-tomo la piedra a pesar de sus palabras**-No te vayas-**_

_**-es el ciclo de la vida tesoro, algún día me tocaría, son una anciana después de todo**-sus penetrantes ojos verdes la miraron de pies a cabeza**-te he enseñado todo lo que pude en este tiempo, sé que con el tiempo sabrás mas-**_

_**-Pero si te vas… me quedare sola-**se aferró a la pata de la criatura_

_**-Cariño, aun tienes a tu familia, hay un pueblo que depende de ti**-trato de hacerla comprender-**suéltame, es hora-**_

_La chica con el dolor de su alma se alejó de ella. Las lágrimas rodaban como cascadas por sus mejillas, el agua de la laguna en la que la enorme dragona azulada estaba comenzó a envolverla hasta cubrirla en su totalidad._

_**-Adiós, Kira-**_

_La figura comenzó a desaparecer mientras se fundía con el agua de la laguna. La castaña lo sabía, cuando un dragón muere se vuelve uno solo con su elemento destinado. Apretó la piedra fuertemente con ambas manos, las lágrimas seguían rodando. Se giró sobre sus talones intentando detenerla camino alejándose de allí._

_Se sentía sola y desamparada, tenía una familia, pero para ella, el trato que le daban, no la hacía sentir una persona común… no se sentía en una familia, lo más cercano a una verdadera familia para ella era la relación que había cultivado con mucho esfuerzo junto a Natsu, Igneel y Izumi, los dragones se habían preocupado en velar por ella desde el primer momento y Natsu a pesar de su comportamiento infantil era un increíble maestro y también padre, la regañaba y elogiaba cuando realmente era necesario y no como lo hacían sus padres biológicos, suspiro ya no tenía a nadie, dudaba que Natsu y Igneel volvieran a venir y más cuando ahora sabía que su maestro ya no era solo suyo sino que ahora tenía a un gremio entero que cuidar, estaba sola._

* * *

_Durante mucho tiempo estuvo caminando hasta salir del bosque y llegar a la entrada de su pueblo, sus pies se detuvieron, las lágrimas cesaron y el horror se vio reflejado en su rostro. Tembló. No era cierto, eso no podía estar pasando._

_**-Una niña-**_

_Se giró al oír la burlona voz solo para ver como una bola de ardiente fuego se acercaba a ella y…_

* * *

_**-¡NO!-**_

_Se irguió en la cama agitada. El sudor la cubría a lo igual que los temblores. Palmo sus mejillas sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por ellas, las limpio con su antebrazo reiteradas veces sin conseguir que cesaran, se sentía estúpida por llorar por ello. El amanecer comenzaba en unas dos horas y hoy iría a su primera misión con Igneel, Hyugo y Hale, no podía verles con esa mirada de dolor, pero no podía evitarlo, aquel recuerdo se repetía constantemente en su mente perturbándola, el dolor era agobiante, de tal modo que causaba que todas sus defensas decayeran sintiéndose vulnerable. Había prometido no sentir miedo nunca más, pero no podía, solo dios sabía que lo había intentado miles de veces sin conseguirlo. Incluso hace 5 años se lo había prometido a una persona de la cual… poco recordaba._

_-**No llores-**escucho un leve susurro_

_Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana de su cuerpo viendo como los ojos jade de su compañero la miraban con gran preocupación. Se bajó del borde de la ventana y camino hacia ella, se sentó en la cama y limpio las lágrimas con sus manos. Contemplándose mutuamente sin hablar, Igneel suspiro._

_**-¿Por qué lloras?-**le pregunto con suma suavidad_

_**-N-no es nada-**trato de desviar su mirada, pero su rostro era sujetado por las firmes manos del mago de fuego_

_**-No me mientas, no me gusta**-se acercó a un poco más_

_**-I-Igneel-**se sorprendió y ruborizo por la cercanía-**e-estas muy cerca-**_

_-**déjame mimarte**-le sonrió con cariño-**déjame tenerte-**_

_Sin esperar respuesta sus labios atraparon los de la castaña sorprendiéndola. Las manos de la chica fueron hacia el varonil pecho del rubio intentando apartarlo, pero este la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le agarro la cabeza enredando sus dedos en la rebelde cabellera castaña. Los labios del chico se movían con suavidad sobre la boca de la maga, la cálida lengua del Dragneel acaricio con cuidado los labios de la chica pidiéndole permiso, ternura que ella concedió dejando de resistirse le dejo explorar su boca. La lengua se introdujo casi desesperada en la boca de la chica, el pequeño beso tímido y afectivo se convirtió en uno cargado de pasión._

_**-Te amo**-le susurro cuando se separaron-**No sabes cuánto te he amado-**_

_**-Ig…-**pero su boca fue acallada por los exigentes labios del rubio_

_Se inclinó forzándola a recostarse en la cama poniéndose encima de ella sin dejar de besarla. Su mano se metió por debajo del fino camisón de dormir de la chica acariciando su pecho desnudo. Un gemido escapo siendo ahogado en el beso. Las manos de la chica quitaron el cinturón dorado de seda que utilizada el rubio en su cintura para luego desabrochar la chaqueta sin mangas blanca, no sabía porque se comportaba así, pero era lo que quería, necesitaba sentir aquel calor y…_

* * *

**-¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto?-**pregunto iracunda una chica parara frente a un grupo de chicas

**-Oh, Kira ya llegaste de la misión **-sonrió despreocupadamente Noa al ver a la castaña tras ella

-**Noa-san**-suspiro**-¿Por qué mierda estas inventando una historia erótica sobre Igneel y yo?-**

**-Tú fuiste la que me dijo que la mañana de la misión Igneel fue a tu cuarto luego de tener una pesadilla**-le dijo para luego tomar un trago de su cerveza

**-Sí, pero también dijo que estaban Hale y Hyugo con el**-se sonrojo, diablos, había oído toda la historia hasta que decidió interrumpirla

**-Kira-chan no te preocupes por eso**-dijo relajadamente Sakura-**no tienes que mentirnos si te has acostado con Igneel o es lo que quieres hacer**_** gee-hee**_**-**

**-Cualquiera querría dormir con él, tiene un cuerpo de dios**-sonrió pícaramente Mao arreglándose los lentes

-**Nee-san tiene razón, Igneel… si fuera mayor ya lo hubiera seducido**-comentó Mei jugando con sus orejas de gato

**-¡¿Pero que dicen?!-**les grito apenada la Renge-**No existe nada entre nosotros-**

Las chicas estallaron en risas al ver la cara de vergüenza de la renge, era una chica bastante inocente que se avergonzaba con mucha facilidad, pero que también tenía un toque maduro que podía cubrir su extraña inocencia. Ya eran 5 días desde que se había unido al gremio y hace 3 que había ido de misión por primera vez con su equipo y hoy habían vuelto, su carácter consiguió que bastante rápido se acoplara al extraño ajetreo del gremio y las chicas estuvieron encantadas con ella. Noa había adoptado el rol de hermana molestosa y de consejos pervertidos a con Kira insinuándole que violara a Igneel, cosa que la chica no comprendía, no podía entender porque todos la emparejaban con él. Mei miro a la castaña y sonrió.

**-No sabía que tenías los mismos gustos que yo**-le dijo la albina

La castaña llevo sus manos a su cabeza rápidamente ocultando con mucho esfuerzo lo que tenía en su cabeza. La misión había ido perfectamente bien hasta que a su equipo le dio por jugar en el laboratorio de aquel mago experto en pociones.

**-Lo sentimos-**dijeron al unísono el Team Fire

Las chicas dirigieron su mirada a los dos chicos y a la gatita alada que tenían su cabeza reclinada. Fue allí cuando todas repararon en la cabeza de la castaña. Sakura se levantó del banquillo y con mucha curiosidad acaricio la cabeza de la castaña.

**-¡¿Q-que haces?!-**grito alejándose

**-Tu…-**trato de aguantase la risa-**tienes orejas de gato-**

Todas estallaron en risas al ver las lindas orejas de gato en la cabeza de la castaña, la chica se sonrojo y cubrió su cabeza apenada. Está muy avergonzada, recordaba-_a pesar del mareo_- como la miraban los pasajeros del tren, no le gustaba que la miraran así, se sentía ridícula como si tuviera algún extraño fetichismo.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**-¡Por fin nos iremos de este lugar!-**festejo alzando sus puños el rubio

**-Esta misión es demasiado sencilla para nosotros**-bostezo el pelinegro

-**Aye, incluso si era la primera era muy sencilla**-concordó la gatita

**-Son unos…-**los miro molesta-**no han ayudado en nada, prácticamente he hecho todo yo sola-**

**-Tú has querido**-le sonrió el rubio**-oye Hyugo, Mira esta botella-**

Y como si fuera todo en cámara lenta ambos magos comenzaron a jugar con la botella lanzándoselas uno contra el otro hasta que como era de esperarse esta termino siendo derramada sobre la inocente castaña que había intentado detenerlos.

**-¡ESTAN MUERTOSSSSSSSSSSS!-**

* * *

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Suspiro con derrota, no tenía caso realmente además el efecto por lo que les había dicho el anciano se pasaría en unas dos horas más probablemente, pero de lo que era seguro que para la mañana siguiente ya no las tendría. Sonrió a su compañero dándole a entender que ya no estaba molesta. Hale sonrió y se abalanzó hacia ella en un afectuoso abrazo que el mago de fuego y ojos rojizos imito causando una punzada de celos en el rubio Dragneel. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

**-¡IGNEEEEEEEEL MI AMOOOOOOOOOORR!-**corrió una mancha negra aferrándose al cuello del rubio

**-¡RIN!-**exclamo su nombre sobresaltado

La chica se alejó un poco sin soltar su cuello. La joven tenía unos bellos ojos marrones y una cabellera negra con algunas partes albinas aunque no muchas. Vestía ropa algo reveladora con tonos dorados, blancos y negros. Sonrió y se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del oji jade.

Kira los miro asombrada y por alguna razón algo se estremeció en su pecho. No supo la razón a ese extraño sentimiento por lo cual decidió que lo más sensato debía ser ignorarlo, Hyugo al ver a la pelinegra aferrada al cuello de su amigo dirigió su mirada automáticamente a la peli azabache hija de Gray que caminaba hacia ellos con una aura totalmente oscura. Bajo su mirada con un deje de tristeza y una sonrisa pequeña que demostraba algo de dolor que no paso de ser percibido por la Renge que palmo su hombro dándole ánimos.

**-¡RIN/CHENEY!-**grito Umi y el rubio en la puerta del gremio

La chica se separó del Dragneel y miro a su rubio compañero en la puerta le dedico una sonrisa burlona y volvió a aferrarse al oji jade, pero esta vez frotando su exuberante pecho contra el perfecto pecho enmarcado del mago de fuego. El oji azul la fulmino con la mirada y suspiro, Rin era una chica completamente extraña. Sus zafiros ojos dieron con la cara nueva que no conocía y una seductora sonrisa heredada de su padre fue dirigida a ella que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**-Mira Al, hay una preciosa chica por allí**- sonrió el rubio al gatito verde a su lado

**-Es muy bonita**-concordó el minino**-Oye Hale-baka ¿Quién es esa diosa destinada para ser parte de Sabertooth?-**

**-¡KIRA PERTENCE A FAIRY TAIL!-**saltaron no solo la gatita, Igneel y Hyugo sino que las chicas también lo hicieron

**-Así que te llamas Kira**-le sonrió ya parado frente a ella-**Me llamo Kouga Eucliffe, preciosa**-

**-Kira, Kira Renge**- sonrió nerviosa y más cuando este beso su mano

Hale frunció el ceño al ver aquello, no le gustaba para nada, desde que conoció a Kira le agradaba y había notado lo perfecta que ella era para su compañero. Sus ojos marrones dieron con el Dragneel que también fruncía el ceño y noto que la pelinegra ya no estaba aferrada a él. Una sonrisa pícara afloro de sus labios y con poco disimulo chocó contra la maga de agua provocando que esta tropezara y para su suerte y completo agrado de la gata azul esta cayo en los brazos del rubio Dragneel, el cual no dudo en aferrarse a ella por la cintura cual novio abraza a su novia.

**-Kira es la pareja de Igneel**-sonrió triunfante la gatita

-**Mientes-**replico el gatito verde**-Es muy hermosa para ser la novia de esa hada-**

-**Sí, esa chica tiene que ser mía **-sonrió con autosuficiencia el otro rubio

**-¡Ella no es tuya! Y tampoco es mi pareja**-les dijo molesto el mago _"a ella le gusta otro"_

La castaña al oír eso sintió una pisca de decepción y con delicadeza coloco sus manos en el pecho del mago y se apartó dejándolo un tanto triste. Igneel al ver que esta se alejaba de sus brazos no pudo evitar sentirse vacío, la quiera en sus brazos por alguna razón la idea de amarrarla a su cuerpo se le hacía cada vez más tentadora. Se dio una bofetada mental y miro al pelinegro, Hyugo, ella no era suya.

**-Protege a tu hembra**-le susurro en el oído el Dragneel al Kaiyu

**-¿Qué?-**enarco una ceja confundido, miro al rubio y a la castaña y sonrió.

* * *

Umi y Rin se fulminaban con la mirada, se podía ver el odio que se sentían a kilómetros. Los celos entre ambas eran evidentes. Rin y Umi habían sido rivales desde el momento en que la Cheney había insinuado, no, le había dicho abiertamente _"Te amo, Igneel" _al chico, pero este hiso caso omiso a la declaración. Nunca le importaba realmente esas cosas por lo cual no les prestaba atención.

* * *

Yuuna las miro y suspiro, si solo se dieran cuanta que ellas en realidad estaban en el mismo punto y a quien realmente deberían sentir como su rival de amor era a la Renge. Suspiro nuevamente y miro a su amiga, Kira era tan tonta al no darse cuenta que ahora no solo dos chicos babeaban por ella sino ahora eran tres, si, tres chicos. Había notado que no solo Igneel la miraba de manera distinta sino que también lo estaba haciendo Ryuto y ahora lo hacia Kouga, la chica parecía ser un imán de hombres. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, sus ojos azules dieron con el pelinegro que leía un libro simulando concentración, pero que cuando creía que ella no lo miraba este le dirigía una penetrante mirada rubí. Taiga Redfox se mojaba por ella y eso lo sabía.

-**Es un idiota, un idiota muy lindo**-rio bajito

* * *

Kira se encontraba incomoda en medio de Igneel y Kouga, ambos magos no se quitaban la mirada la cual estaba poniendo algo incomoda a la maga de agua. Igneel fulminaba a Kouga que no para de sonreír como un casanova, sabía que lo haci9a para molestarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo, no soportaba como miraba a SU Kira, tenía unas ganas horrendas de arrancarle los ojos en ese preciso momento, gruño. Al y Hale también se miraban con odio, a lo igual que sus compañeros ellos también eran rivales y no se permitían ningún posible acercamiento. Los ojos de Al dieron otra vez hacia la DS de agua y sonrió.

**-La Señorita, tiene orejas**-rio bajito

**-No me digas**-hablo con sarcasmo Hale-**No lo habíamos notado-**

**-Un gato?-**se acercó a la chica

**-No**-negó Kira y quito la capa de su cuerpo-Un perro-

Nadie se había fijado hasta ese momento que la Renge llevaba puesta una capucha que ocultaba la peluda cola de perro, Kouga la miro con asombro en un principio, pero luego cambio su mirada a una sensual que hiso que a la chica le recorriera un incómodo escalofrió. Kira se sentía como carne fresca a los ojos azules del Eucliffe era terriblemente incomodo, no le gustaba. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas, otra vez, se abrieron y esta vez una mancha blanca corrió hacia ella abrazándola de tal manera que cayeron al suelo. Kira estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida.

**-Por fin te conozco -**sonrió la mujer encima de ella estrechándola en sus brazos.

La castaña la miro con cuidado, tenía un rostro fino y elegante, ojos azules como el cielo y un cabello albino lindo y brillante, una ceja se alzó al ver la sonrisa de la mujer ¿Dónde había visto esa sonrisa? Algo hiso clic y sonrió.

**-Usten es…-**

**-Lisanna?-**sonó la voz del Dragneel mayor que bajaba con su antiguo equipo del segundo espejo

La mujer se levantó y corrió hacia… Lucy abrazándola con fuerza. La rubia correspondió el abrazo gustosa. Lisanna sonrió con mucho cariño hacia la rubia, aun recordaba todos los problemas que habían surgido entre ellas con respecto al Dragneel, pero siempre supo que Natsu amaba a Lucy y además cuando se alejó encontró también el verdadero amor. Natsu le sonrió y acaricio los cabellos de su amiga tal cual como un hermano mayor. Yuuna también se acercó y la abrazo y de paso le comunico que su madre y su tío andaban de misión por lo cual no se encontraban allí.

**-mamá, suelta a la tía Lucy**-le sonrió el rubio junto a Al

**-Kouga ¿Por qué se adelantaron?**-le pregunto sonriendo

**-Aburrido, ustedes son muy lentas-**

**-Hola Fairy Tail-**saludaron dos personas más desde la puerta

**-Yukino, Ran-** saludo con una sonrisa el pelirrosa

Kira observo a la mujer de cabello albino y ojos marrones, la conocía, Yukino Cheney maga estelar y esposa de la mano derecha del maestro de sabertooth, Rogue Cheney. Un leve escalofrió la recorrió al ver al chico de cabello negro junto a la mujer, Ran Cheney, lo conocí y eso no era bueno. Miro a Kouga que la miraba con una sonrisa, ahora que lo miraba bien se parecía mucho a Sting Eucliffe el maestro de Sabertooth se notaba a leguas que eran padre e hijo además Kouga tenía algo diferente, tal vez gracias a su madre, un aire amistosos y cariñoso, si no fuera un casanova podrían ser grandes amigos.

**-Kira-chan ¿y esas orejas?-**pregunto Lucy acercándose a ella

**-Bueno…-**desvió la mirada apenada

**-Que linda eres**-la abrazo nuevamente Lisanna-**Había oído de la alumna de Natsu tenía que conocerte-**

Kira le dedico una tímida sonrisa con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas que rompió corazones. Lucy acerco su mano a la frente de la chica y con decir unas palabras las orejas y la cola desaparecieron.

**-Como…-**

**-A mí también me ha pasado-**apunto a su esposo-**Natsu me metía en estos problemas muchas veces así que aprendí unos trucos-**

**-Gracias Lucy-san-**le sonrió la chica

* * *

Igneel observaba a Kira que estaba aho0ra junto a su madre conversando con las mujeres, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Kouga ahora estaba con taiga y Ryuta conversando. Un leve toque en su hombro lo hiso girar.

**-Tenemos que hablar**-le dijo serio el oji rubí

**-¿Hyugo?-**

Y sin decir otra cosa lo siguió.

* * *

Ambos magos de fuego se miraban. Igneel trataba de controlar sus celos ardientes, no tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas con el recordar las miradas que ellos se daban y el abrazos era como un puño en el estómago. Suspiro y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto Igneel algo molesto

**-Eres un jodido estúpido**-rio el chico ignorando el tono de voz del Dragneel**-¿Mi hembra? ¿Kira?-**

**-Los vi**-gruño y apretó sus puños _"¿cree que soy tonto?"_

**-¿Nos espiaste?**-lo miro sorprendido-**eres un acosador ¿Qué escuchaste?-**

**-Nada**-desvió la mirada-**pero se abrazaron… yo…-**

**-Soy su amigo, su mejor amigo**… **en el que ella confía mucho**-le dijo con una mirada seria-**eres muy estúpido, no quiero a Kira de esa manera, mi corazón tiene dueña-**

**-Yo…-**

-**Igneel, hay cosas que no sabes de ella-**camino y paso por su lado-**solo espero que la comprendas y le des tiempo-**

Hyugo volvió a entrar al gremio dejando a Igneel solo. El rubio pensó en lo dicho y se sintió feliz al saber que ellos no tenían nada, pero aun sentía una gran opresión en su pecho. Ellos tenían un gran vínculo que los unía, lo sabía. Además había notado que en la misión su compañero se abstuvo de utilizar su magia de fuego cuando normalmente la solía ocupar para jugar todo el tiempo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué eran ellos? Y no saberlo le dolía, no era ciego los había visto muy juntos en la misión. Por mavis, si no se gustaban ¿Qué los unía?

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**-Kyaaa**-grito Kira al caer de la escalera

**-Ki…-**pero no alcanzo a terminar al ver la escena

Hyugo estaba arrodillado frente a ella examinando con cuidado el pie de la chica para ver si se habia lastimado. Kira le sonrió con bastante dulzura y el hiso lo mismo. El pelinegro le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza regañándola y bromeando con ella de tal manera que ella se molestó y contraataco sus juegos. Hale reía al ver como Kira estiraba las mejillas del chico, pero Igneel solo los miraba neutral y con mucho dolor y celos.

-**Demonios-**

**-Igneel-**sonrió Kira al verlo

**-¿te lastimaste?-**le sonrió de vuelta, pero no con la de siempre

**-Para nada**-golpeo a Hyugo-**este idiota no para de llamarme torpe-**

Igneel dejó escapar una risita involuntaria y la chica al verlo sonríe más ampliamente causando que un color se alojara en el pecho del Dragneel. Desvió la mirada y siguió ordenando el lugar.

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Apretó sus puños, quería saber más de ella, quería saber la razón de sus lágrimas aquella noche y en la mañana de esa misión. Ella ocultaba algo, pero ¿qué? Suspiro y entro al gremio.

* * *

La tarde se pasó volando en el gremio, peleas y travesuras a cada momento. Kira sonreía divertida, nunca se había divertido tanto antes. Sus ojos dieron con el pelinegro de Sabertooth, estaba aliviada de no hablar con él, no quería que estar cerca de él, no quería que Fairy Tail se enterara de ciertas cosas, Hyugo había sido discreto en ese sentido pero no confiaba que Ran Cheney también lo fuera. Busco a Igneel el cual estaba junto a Umi y Rin, ambas chicas sujetaban un brazo del rubio que parecía incomodo, pero aun así les sonreía haciendo que su corazón doliera, no lo entendía, no sabía que le pasaba. Necesitaba saberlo, busco a su sensei notando que este había desaparecido a lo igual que su esposa dejo escapar un largo suspiro, su sensei era un tremendo pervertido, ¿Qué fue lo que estaba haciendo con su antiguo equipo en la oficina? Solo de pensarlo la asustaba, no quería ni pensarlo, no quería que supieran su secreto.

**-Kira-sama tenemos que hablar**-se acercó su pesadilla

**-Cheney**-alzo la mira seria-**esperaba que lo olvidaras-**

**-Oí que estas en el equipo de Igneel-sama y…-**

**-Vamos-**se levantó-**no es bueno hablar aquí-**

**-está bien-**

* * *

Igneel observo como Kira salía del gremio junto al pelinegro y sintió celos y mucha rabia. ¿También él? ¿Cuántas personas conocen a Kira? ¡¿Cuántos de estos son chicos?! Maldijo y tomo un gran trago a la cerveza a su lado, ser un dragón era jodidamente insoportable.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, siento la tardanza, pero la escuela me roba la imaginación y además estoy aprendiendo a editar y bueno… espero que no se moleste, este capítulo es corto pero en el siguiente verán la conversación de Kira y Ran Cheney. Lo siento muuuuucho, realmente tratare de ver si puedo actualizar mis otros Fic y una cosa. PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA MAS ESCENAS ROMANTICAS!**

**¡PASE LO QUE PASE NO DEJARE NINGUNO EN EL TINTERO Y SE PASA SE LOS HARE SABER!**

_**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

**LaylaRedfox:** Sip, era el hijo de Sting y Lisanna, espero que te guste el capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Lizziechanny:** jajaja lo se suelo corromper muchas mentes XDDDD espero que te guste, besos.

**Alex Darklight:** No, Kira no busca morir pero se le acerca, hay muchas cosas que ella oculta que se irán revelando, pero como dije esta primera parte es para encariñarse con los personajes, Me lo pensare en eso de colocarte ahora ya tengo muchos personajes TT-TT cuesta darle una función a todos, nos leemos besos.

**Ana Dragneel:** Claro si no es el padre, será el hijo XDDDD ¿ves? Me es más fácil pensar en Natsu como maestro que en Laxus, Natsu se lo merece con creses, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, besos y abrazos, nos leemos.

**fairykyojin19:** Gracias por el dato, jajaja el Lemon ya se dará pro ahora hay que conformarse con el lemon Nalu XDDD jejeje lo sé, soy tan mala jodi a muchos con el sueño, besos y abrazos, nos leemos.

**IvvyLG14: **Ya verás cómo aumente jijiji Igneel es un pillin XD besos y abrazos nos leemos.

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:** Habrá momentos y momentos aquí, risa y romance pero por ahora solo iremos conociéndolos se viene muchas cosas, espero que te guste besos y abrazos nos leemos.

**Sakura-chan:** claro que te tomo en cuenta saku-chan! Bueno las cosas se enredaran en las parejas ya que como vez se unen más y más al famoso cuadrado que terminara por ser cualquier cosa XDDD besos y abrazos nos leemos.

**LonelyDragon883:** Los fic de aventura se ven bien con opening a mi criterio, Lucy y Natsu son unos pervertidooooooos jejeje bessos y abrazos, nos leemos.

**Katitha-chan**: gracias, no hay problema, espero que te guste el capítulo besos y abrazos.

**fiolee4ever:** Muchas gracias, yo también me imaginaba a las parejas así, espero que te guste este capítulo, te agradezco el cumplido. Ya volverá el anime no hay que perder la esperanza. Besos y abrazos, nos leemos.

**Nun-chan:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, bienvenida me hace feliz que te guste mi Fic te recomiendo ¡Rubia! ¡Salamander! Es un NaLu, siento la tardanza ya verás que harán Umi y Ryuto, besos y abrazos, nos leemos.

* * *

_**FICHAS:**_

_**FAMILIA Euclifee (StingxLisanna):**_

**Nombre:** Kouga Eucliffe

**EDAD:** 18 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon slayer blanco (segunda generacion)

**GUSTOS:** las peleas, disfrutar de sol y molestar a Igneel

**NO LE GUSTA:** que lo molesten e ignoren y sobretodo perder

**COLOR DE PELO:** rubio

**COLOR DE OJOS:** Azul

**DATO:** Kouga es rival de Igneel desde niños, es arrogante y un poco narcisita suele cortejar a las damas de manera descarada, pero sin intenciones malintencionadas mas bien como bromas. Es responsable y tiene un alto sentido de la justicia, cunaod se pone serio suele ser fuerte y temible.

_**FAMILIA Cheney (RoguexYukino):**_

**Nombre:** Ran Cheney

**EDAD:** 18 años

**MAGIA:** Dragon slayer de las sombras (segunda generacion)

**GUSTOS:** estar en la oscuridad, la tranquilidad y viajar

**NO LE GUSTA:** que molesten a su hermana y la comida picante

**COLOR DE PELO:** negro

**COLOR DE OJOS:** Marrón

**DATO:** A lo igual que su padre es un chico serio y maduro, no suele meterse en problemas y la mitad del tiempo lo usa para entrenar. Protege con su alma a quienes le importan. Concio a Kira en una misión y no entiende porque se unio al equipo de Igneel por ciertas razones.

**Nombre:** Rin Cheney

**EDAD:** 18 años

**MAGIA:** maga estelar

**GUSTOS:** Igneel y los dulces

**NO LE GUSTA:** Umi y muy pronto Kira. No le gusta que la regañen.

**COLOR DE PELO:** negro con partes albinas

**COLOR DE OJOS:** Marrón

**DATO:** Es la estrella femenina de sabertooth y odia como un demonio a las chicas que se ace3rcan a sus futuras conquistas. Es rebelde y consentida muy diferente a como son sus padres y su hermano. Rin tiene un carácter versátil y cuando se lo propone puede ser muy dulce.

**NOS LEEMOS CHICOS, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN!**


End file.
